Pokemon Goddesses of the Play
by Mew Mew Pachirisu
Summary: May, Misty, Leaf, Dawn and AnnaLisa are goddesses and going to earth for the first time. What happeneds after a heartbrake they sign up for a play and the boys need better grades so they sign up? Romance, stupidity and jealousy. Tons of Jealousy.
1. Rich Kids and Goddesses

Me: Here`s my new story! Pokemon Goddesses!

Leaf: Yes! I`m the goddess of Love and Beauty!

AnnaLisa: I`m your twin and goddess of Lust and War? Wow.

All: Briana does not own pokemon!

AnnaLisa: If she did I would be in it.

Leaf: I would too and Misty, May, Dawn, AnnaLisa, Ash, Paul, Gary, Drew, Max and I would be travelling together.

Me: And they all would be couples!

AnnaLisa: And Brock would FINALLY get a girl.

* * *

"Good girls!" Ares, the god of war said to his daughters. "Thank you daddy!" They cheered. These girls were no ordinary girls. Leaf. Leaf was the goddess of Love and Beauty. Her twin sister, AnnaLisa was completely different. While took after their mother Aphrodite she took more after her father. AnnaLisa was the goddess of Lust and War. Leaf had just put the heart arrow into a random guys but from high on Mount Olympus while AnnaLisa was fighting a dummy. "Girls!" Their mother called as they stopped what they were doing. "Yes?" AnnaLisa said flipping her ruby-red hair. "You girls are paked right?" She asked. "Yes mother!" Leaf cheered flipping her brunette locks. "Did they find out yet?" AnnaLisa asked whipping her hands on her toga. "Yes. They aren`t very happy." Aphrodite said. "No duh! Their spoiled brats." AnnaLisa said.

Soon after 3 girls entered looking very sad. "We have to go t earth!" The blunette known as Dawn said. "We'll miss you!" May said. "No yu won`t! We`re going to go to!" Leaf cheered. "She`s going with you guys cause she doesn`t want to miss you. I`m going for research." AnnaLisa corrected. "But we don't want to go!" Misty pouted. "Too bad!" her mother Athena said. Misty was the new goddess of wisdom. May was the new goddess of the hunt s her mother must be Artemis. Dawn is the new goddess of chaos so her mother must be Eris.

**Meanwhile, at the academy of Cerulean (Drew`s POV)**

"We`re getting a new room mate?" Gary shouted at his grandfather. "Yes. This is a big week for the school. This boy is donating over 50 grand to this school." Professor Oak said as all our heads shot up. "We're having a rich room mate?" Paul asked. "Yes. Also there are 5 new girls also. They are also donating large amounts each." He said. "How much?" Gary said not impressed. "They are donating 100 thousand dollars each." Oak said as our eyes were as big as plates. "Why are you telling us this?" Ash asked. "You and your new room mate are going to show them around." He said.

As we exited Gary and I smirked. "New girls. New girls to date." Gary said as we high-fived and we could practically hear Paul rolling his eyes. "Why am I best friends with you guys again?" He asked. "Cause we`ve been friends since preschool sadly." Ash said which caused Gary to smack him on the back of his head.

* * *

Me Well, Hope you like! Review!

AnnaLisa: Or else!

Me: BTW! I need a OC boy! For AnnaLisa of course! ^.^

* * *

Form:

Full Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Past:

Unusual stuff:

Pokemon:

Pokemon:

Type:

Nickname:

Bond:

Personality:

* * *

Me: So, Bye!


	2. The Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Elijah. Elijah belongs to LuckyTigger.

* * *

Leaf's POV

We're walking into Cerulean Academy now! I can't wait! I am wearing the cutest little mortal outfit! I'm wearing a blue halter top, a red mini-skirt, runners and a cute little white sun hat.

Misty is wearing a yellow top ending just above her belly along with yellow shorts and runners also.

Dawn is wearing a black tank top with a white under shirt. Also a pink mini-skirt, pink knee-high boots and a white beanie with the poke-logo on it!

May is wearing a red t-shirt ending mid-thigh, navy blue shorts ending just above the knee with red runners. She also has her brown hair enclosed in a red bandana. Gee, I wonder what her favourite colour is.

AnnaLisa is wearing a black t-shirt, black skinnies, a white mini-skirt, her blood-red hair flowing in the wind even though her head is in a book.

"AnnaLisa! Get your head out of that book! Your 16 for crying out loud!" Dawn scolded. "I still have my strength so back off." She threatened as the girls took a step away from her ad she smirked. "That's what I thought. Being the daughter of Ares has it's ups." AnnaLisa said before continuing reading a book called A Midsummer Nights Dream.

Gary's POV

We watched 5 new girls walk in. One had orange hair, another had blue, the next two were brunettes and the last had blood red hair. A colour I've never seen on anybody before. "The one with her nose in a book has weird hair." Drew pointed out. "And you don`t." Ash defended as Paul snickered. I could hear a word of their conversation! The word Ares. Ares? As in the god of war? Why would they be talking about Ares? "Girls! What's your first class?" One of the brunettes asked. "We`re together in every class because?" Red-head asked her. "I have no clue." She said, her face twisting in thought before she came back. "We have Greek Mythology!" They all said except red-head who just rolled her eyes. "Peace of cake. We've been living in Greece for our whole life." She rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" Ash shouted as we turned to see a new guy with baby blue hair and purple eyes and his head in a book. "Let`s go!" Ash said as he raced towards him as we just walked behind him.

Elijah`s POV

I was walking and all that stuff while reading Shakespear`s A Midsummer Night's Dream when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me! Are you new?" A guy with raven hair asked as a brunette guy hit him on the back of his head. "Of course he is idiot." A plum-haired kid said as I stepped back afraid. "Sorry! You must be our new room mate Elijah!" Raven said as I nodded. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and I'm 16!" Ash cheered as Prune hit him on the back of his head. "Paul Shinji from Veilstone. 16." Prune replied as I nodded. "Drew Hayden. 16. La Rousse." Grassy said. "Gary Oak. Pallet. 16." Brunette replied. "I'm Elijah Walker, age 16, from Twinleaf Town." I replied quite shyly.

While we were just walking around but, I didn't read. I looked around at my surroundings. It was a nice place I have to admit. We sat down under an oak tree. "What's the book your reading?" Ash asked. "A Midsummer Night's Dream." I replied smiling. "Leaf. I swear to god. Not even dad will stop me if you don`t give me a book back." A heard a girl say as we looked and saw a girl with blood-red hair glaring at a brunette with a book. "You're 16! You're supposed to have fun!" The girl called Leaf scolded as 3 others nodded. "Reading is fun! Now gimme!" She replied grabbing the book while hitting the back of her head. "Ow!" Leaf replied with tears running down her cheeks. "Are you bleeding?" Another brunette asked as they looked at the back of her head. "I wouldn`t make her bleed purposely!" Red-head said as she sat down under a tree and started reading.

AnnaLisa`s POV

Leaf is such a cry baby! Luckily today is Sunday so no classes! Plus! Leaf Knows not to mess with me! "Hello girls!" A grass head and a brunette came up. "Hiya!" All the girls except me said as I just rolled my eyes and continued reading. "Would you mind me asking who you are?" Grassy asked. "Leaf." Leaf replied. "May." May replied. "Misty." Mist replied. "Dawn." Dawn replied. "Leaving." I replied out of irritation as I saw a plum-headed boy snicker at my remark as I climbed the tree to find some peace. "Girls! I swear to arceus if you tell them my name I will not hold back with my fighting skills." I said as they nodded nervously and I started to read again.

Later that day as I was trying to find my dorm room after my sister and cousins ditched me I accidentally bumped into a guy when both our heads were down. "Sorry!" We both said at the same time picking our stuff up. "A Midsummer Night's Dream?" He asked as he handed me my book and I handed him his binder. "Yeah. My friends think I'm a geek cause of it too." I replied as he smiled showing his braces and we stood up. "I'm AnnaLisa. AnnaLisa Green." I replied. "Elijah. Elijah Walker." he replied. "Well, see you soon Elijah." I replied walking past him smiling.

Elijah's POV

Ok. I admit it! AnnaLisa is kinda cute but! I will not fall for her! I promise! Ok! Back to the story! Eh he he. I was walking back to my dorm quite happy I made a new friend when Gary and Drew came up. "Who was that?" Drew asked. "Who was who?" I asked trying to make them confused. "The girl you just bumped into." Gary demanded. "We couldn`t get her name earlier even with our charm!" Drew said. "You have charm?" I asked getting a backbone that surprised me. "Maybe." We heard AnnaLisa. "Charmix!" She called as we looked an umbreon came out. "Um!" It said. "Can you track the smell of my sister?" AnnaLisa asked as it nodded and they raced away. "Do you know her name?" Drew asked. "Maybe." I whispered before walking off, quite quickly actually.

* * *

End of Chappy!


	3. Pervs

Me: Ok! This chapter is going to be told in NO POV!

Leaf: Why?

Me: Cause I don`t like changing it to much :P

Leaf: She does not own pokemon or any characters!

* * *

It was the next day and AnnaLisa and Elijah were in class already, being the goody-goodies they are. "Hey! AnnaLisa! Can you hear that person talk?" Elijah whispered looking into space. "Yeah." She answered slowly. "Leave it. It`s probably nothing." AnnaLisa replied as she smiled. `_Easy peasy lemon squeezy! Did I seriously just think that?` _AnnaLisa thought to herself before shaking her head.

Students started pouring in and she sighed. Neither her sister nor cousins were there yet and it was literally 3 minutes till bell. "Leaf. You better pray to arceus that you get here before time`s up!" She muttered as the 4 came in. "AnnaLisa! Where were you?" May sighed exasperated. "Here." She answered. "Why didn`t you tell us!" Misty said as they took their seats. "I left a note on the door." She replied as they tried to recall the events. "Oh yeah! I took it off the door and forgot about it! Eh he he." May said.

Elijah was also still awaiting his room mates. Paul was the only one here. "Paul. Do you know where Drew, Ash and Gary are?" Elijah asked as he heard a snicker across the room as soon as he mentioned that. "AnnaLisa! What did you do?" Misty demanded. "Oh. Just busting some pervs." Elijah heard her mutter.

"Class! Today we are going to learn about the son of Aphrodite!" The teacher, Cynthia said as Leaf and AnnaLisa glared and the others snickered. "Excuse me!" Leaf shouted. "Yes Ms. Green?" Cynthia said. "My sister, my cousin and I were just living in Greece and when we watched the news it showed Aphrodite holding 2 baby girls. Not a boy in her hands when she emerged from the sea." Leaf said. "Do you have any proof?" Cynthia asked. "No." Leaf said. "I do." AnnaLisa said as she took out her phone and showed the teacher. "Well. It seems I have been mistaken. Aphrodite did have 2 baby girls instead of a boy." Cynthia said as the 2 smirked victoriously.

After that class the girls and Elijah had a free period while Paul had physics. "So where are they?" Misty demanded as she led the 5 to their dorms. When she opened it up it revealed the 3 boys dangling from the ceiling. "Um!" Umbreon said as it came out. "Why are you in here?" Leaf demanded. "We don`t know!" Drew said. "I thought you said we were sneaking in here to set up hidden cameras." Ash said as the guys tried to hit the back of his head. "Wow." Misty said. "Sickening." Leaf said as Umbreon put them down and they fed to their next class.

As the girls were talking, except for AnnaLisa who was reading, a boy with blonde-hair ending at his shoulder came speeding in as fast as a rapidash. "Liam! You aren`t supposed to use your powers!" AnnaLisa scolded. "Right. Sorry." He said nervously. "What is it?" She chuckled. "We are seriously looking forward to your report!" He said looking around. "Yeah. Did you know some mortal males aren`t players?" AnnaLisa asked. "Wow. These mortals aren`t to bad dressers." He replied. "Are you sweating?" AnnaLisa asked nervously backing away from his dripping body. "Leaf!" AnnaLisa cried as Leaf barely dodged a sweat-attack from Liam. "Close call." Leaf replied. "I swear to god Liam! You get us wet and you die!" Misty hissed. "You cant hurt me." Liam replied. "I can. Leaf here can make you fall for a mortal. Even worse! Grandma!" AnnaLisa replied as he paled and quickly made his way back to Mt. Olympus.

* * *

Me: Short review! Sorry! D:

Leaf: Why can't we get water on us?

Me: Look at the chapter carefully. If you can tell me why then I have a surprise!

Leaf: Liam belongs to ScrumpetCakes123.

Me: I worked it out over PM though.

All: Read, Review!


	4. Music Class is fun!

Me: I no own Pokemon, Elijah, Characters or anything else mentioned!

AnnaLisa: Going to be told in Leaf`s POV!

Me: It does have something to do with Aphrodite bringing them from the sea!

Everyone: ?

Me: For why your "Scared" of the water.

When is this horrid class of ….. Of …. One sec! "AnnaLisa! What class is this?" I asked my older twin. "History. We're learning about Kanto`s 5 founding fathers." She made a face after she said that. Right! When is this horrid class of History ever going to end? "In 10 minutes sis." AnnaLisa said. Damn! I forgot that we have a special communication! "Don`t swear Leafy." She replied. Hate her! "Love you to." She replied. "Ha! You read it wrong!" I gloated. "A little thing called sarcasm sweetie." She replied rolling her eyes.

After that god forsaken class. "I liked it!" Misty interjected. "If my report was." AnnaLisa started. "What report?" Ash asked scarring all of us except AnnaLisa. "The report for Greek Mythology that's due tomorrow." AnnaLisa lied as his eyes grew at least 2 inches and he ran. "As I was previously saying. If my report was on Kanto it would be much more boring. But! Much more easy!" AnnaLisa whined as I rolled my eyes. "Doing a report on humans." I started but was cut off. "Mortals. We're humans too." Misty reminded. "Right! Doing a report on mortals is going to be cool." I said as we saw a girl we now know as Marina whisper something to AnnaLisa. "What is it cuz?" May asked. "Leaf. Marina just said you and Gary are going out." She answered awkwardly. "What! No way! No way in hell!" I screamed. `Don`t swear!` Mama scolded from our thoughts. "I am not dating that playboy!" I screeched. "All he'll do is date you for a week. TRY and get something but wont have it as long as I'm your sister and dump you!" AnnaLisa explained. "Guys like that are incapable of falling in love on their own." Misty said shooting a glance at me.

Later that day it was only me in a class. Me and me alone. How tragic! How horrid! Ooooh! What a shiny penny! Wait! What class is this! Oh no! Maybe I could ask. No! I will not ask that playboy! I know! `Your in literature` Came the voice of Dawn inside my head. Thanks! "Hello sexy." Gary said sitting beside me. "My name's Leaf. Not sexy." I replied. Some might say I`m oblivious and ditzy. `You are.` Came AnnaLisa`s voice. Urghhhh! Any way! "I know that. It`s like a nickname." This guy said again. "Only my sister and cousins are aloud to call me a nickname and I like that one much better!" I replied in a sing song voice.

After that it was lunch. We were together except May, who was dying of hunger. Gary came up again. "Ugh." AnnaLisa shuddered as she turned back to her book. He opened his pop only to squirt it on me! "What the hell!" I shrieked as we rushed to a washroom and locked the door. I then changed. If we get wet we turn into mermaids. All 5 of us. I now had a green tail, green bikini-top and a green streak running along my hair. "I am no help here so one sec." Dawn replied before leaving. I heard a shrill shriek and couldn`t even imagine what Dawn did.

Later that day, we were walking when the 5 fruit cakes came up. He was on the opposite of me and Dawn. Next to AnnaLisa. She closed her back and hit it across his cheek before going back to reading and the guys snickered. May suddenly smacked Drew across the face, Misty hit Ash and Dawn hit Gary. "What`s with all the hitting?" Gary asked. "I hit you earlier because of what you did to Leafy. I then again hit you because you snuck into your room." Dawn replied. "Ditto." Misty and May answered. "I did it for the heck of it." AnnaLisa replied as he glared and she paid no attention. "Whats your next class?" Ash asked. "Music." My cousins, Sister and I replied. "Same." Elijah replied. "Well! Off we go!" Dawn said as she, May and I dragged Misty and AnnaLisa hearing the guys snicker. "Help me!" AnnaLisa cried flailing her arms pathetically. "Stop it. You look weird." May scolded. "Whoever calls me weird is correct!" AnnaLisa replied still flailing her hands.

We finally arrived at Music and now Dawn and May ganged up on Misty and AnnaLisa. "I will not wear dress or skirts or wear pink!" AnnaLisa replied. "I second that motion!" Misty said. "Wait!" I replied urgently. "What is it Leafy?" May asked. "What if he asks one of us to sing?" I asked. "We can only do that move when in other form." AnnaLisa replied in a whispered voice as we nodded. "Right." I replied nervously as the 5 boys came in and sat in the closest possible seats. "Anyways! If they do pick us who is with who?" May asked. "Like you could sing July." Grassy scoffed. "I know this must sound pretty dumb but, I forget your names." I responded. "I only know Elijah." AnnaLisa said from behind her book. "R is A." Misty responded. "Nice to meet you Ash!" I responded turning to the raven-haired boy. "E is P." Dawn said. "I don`t know if he wants me to say hi. But I will! Hiya Paul!" I responded waving at the purple-haired kid. "S is D." May said snickering as we all did. "Nice description." Dawn said. "Hi Shay- I mean Drew." I responded giggling slightly. "B is E." AnnaLisa said. "Right! Hi Elijah!" I responded waving as he waved back. "SHK is a P named Gary." They responded at the same time. "Right! The spiky-haired kid who gave me a weird nickname!" I responded as the teacher came in. "Greetings! I see we have 6 new students. Would any of you like to sing?" He asked as Dawn and Mays hands shot up. "We will!" They said in unison as he nodded and they came to the front, smirking at Drew and Paul.

`You can do it!` AnnaLisa and I said telepathically as they started.

"_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ahlalalalalalalalaI can't lie lie lie lie lie lieI wanna wanna wanna get get get what I wantDon't stopGive me give me give me what you got gotCause I can't wait wait wait any more more more moreDon't even talk about the consequenceCause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to meAnd I don't give a damn what they say, what they think thinkCause you're the only one who's on my mindI'll never ever let you leave meI'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)I feel so untouchedAnd I want you so muchThat I just can't resist youIt's not enough to say that I miss youI feel so untouched right nowNeed you so much somehowI can't forget youBeen going crazy from the moment I met youUntouchedAnd I need you so muchSee you, breathe you, I want to be youAlalalala alalalalaYou can take take take take take time timeTo live live the way you gotta gotta live your lifeGive me give me give me all of you youDon't be scaredI'll see you through the loneliness of one more more moreDon't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be aroundTo answer all the questions left behindAnd you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down todayYou've still got me to hold you up upAnd I will never let you down (down)I feel so untouchedAnd I want you so muchThat I just can't resist youIt's not enough to say that I miss youI feel so untouched right nowNeed you so much somehowI can't forget youBeen going crazy from the moment I met youUntouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouchedAlalalala alalalalaUntouchedAlalalala alalalalaI feel so untouchedAnd I want you so muchThat I just can't resist youIt's not enough to say that I miss youI feel so untouched right nowNeed you so much somehowI can't forget youBeen going crazy from the moment I met youI feel so untouchedAnd I want you so muchThat I just can't resist youIt's not enough to say that I miss youI feel so untouched right nowNeed you so much somehowI can't forget youBeen going crazy from the moment I met youUntouched, untouched, untouched."_

As they finished they had the audience, except for us dazzled. Wait till they hear the rest. "Would any others?" He said regaining his composure as Misty and AnnaLisa`s hands shot up. "Very well." He said as they came from the front.

"_He was a boyShe was a girlCan I make it anymore obvious?He was a she did more can can I say?He wanted 'd never she wanted him as all of her friendsStuck up their they had a problem with his baggy was a sk8er boi she said see ya later wasn't good enough for had a pretty face but her head was up in needed to come back down to years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all turns on TV and guess who she 8er boi rocking up calls up her already knowAnd they've all got tickets to see his tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. _

_Too bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is 's just a boi, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?We are in 't you heard how we rock eachother's world?I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.I'll be backstage after the show.I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.I'll be backstage after the show.I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know." _Once again everyone was mesmerized. They sat down and I immediately got up. `Good luck sis!` AnnaLisa encouraged as I winked at her and nodded.

"_Maybe I'm wrong, you decideShould've been strong, yeah, I liedNobody gets me like youCouldn't keep hold of you thenHow could I know what you meant?There was nothing to compare toThere's a mountain between usBut there's one thing I'm sure ofThat I know how I feel about youCan we bring yesterday back around?'Cos I know how I feel about you nowI was dumb, I was wrong, I let you downBut I know how I feel about you nowAll that it takes, one more chanceDon't let our last kiss be our lastI'm outta my mind just to show youI know everything changesI don't care where it takes us'Cos I know how I feel about youCan we bring yesterday back around?'Cos I know how I feel about you nowI was dumb, I was wrong, I let you downBut I know how I feel about you nowNot a day pass me byNot a day pass me byWhen I don't think about youAnd there's no moving on'Cos I know you're the oneAnd I can't be without youCan we bring yesterday back around?'Cos I know how I feel about you nowI was dumb, I was wrong, I let you downBut I know how I feel about you nowCan we bring yesterday back around?'Cos I know how I feel about you nowI was dumb, I was wrong, I let you downBut I know how I feel about you nowBut I know how I feel about you knowYeah, I know how I feel about you now"_

With that I sat back down and we looked innocently at the 5 boys who stared at us in shock, yes even the emo wonder Paul.

AnnaLisa: Mermaids? Really?

Me: What? I could`ve said something along the lines of becoming a pokemon.

Leaf: I`ll take Mermaids! Bye!

Me: For the mermaids thing! They were born in the sea so yeah. I think of mermaids. Dawn: Luv the songs you used!

Me; I do not own "Sk8er Boi", "Untouched", or "About You Now".

Leaf: That would be Avril Lavigne, The Veronicas and Miranda Cosgrove.

All: Bye!

AnnaLisa: Hn.

Me: -cough Emo cough- Biya!

AnnaLisa: Whatever.


	5. Boys, Bats, Ropes, What a messed school

Me: SOOOO sorry for the late update.

Leaf: She had 2 essays, 4 exams, 6 quizzes and 2 projects.

AnnaLisa: Not to mention a pest bothering her.

Me: BTW! David Archuleta is NOT famous :P

* * *

They walked to their second last class of the day and met up with the boys. "What class do you guys have next?" Leaf asked. "Health." Everyone except Misty, AnnaLisa and Elijah said. _`Ha! Hear that Mist? Health!` _AnnaLisa thought smirking. _`Heck ya I did! What a joke!` _Misty thought. "What's so funny about health?" May and Dawn asked as they received death glares by the others. "What's so funny?" The 3 asked in disbelief. "Yeah. Easy A." Ash said. "You also get `The Talk!`" AnnaLisa said as their faces paled. "What?" Gary asked. "You get it basically every class." Elijah said as the 3 smirked. "We signed up for Criminology." AnnaLisa said. "Ash. Before you even say it! Its the study of criminals." Drew said as they parted ways.

"Oh new students! How delightful!" Mrs Cynthia, the criminology teacher gushed. "I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty said. "AnnaLisa Green." AnnaLisa said still reading her book. "and I'm Elijah Walker." Elijah said with a slight bow. "Mrs. Waterflower. You may sit beside Mr. Ziggy. Please raise you hand Mr. Ziggy." Cynthia said as a boy with rust-coloured hair raised his hand and Misty went over. "I'm Rudy." He said holding his hand out. "Misty." She replied shaking his hand and sitting. "Mr. Walker. You may sit beside Mrs. Shinji. Mrs. Mink please raise you hand." She said as a blonde haired girl with a sickly sweet grin raised her hand. "I'm Elijah." He said as he went over. "I'm Rosalina." She responded in a VERY high girlish voice that the girls almost threw up at. "Mrs. Green. Please sit by Mr. Archuleta." Cynthia said as a boy with black surfer-style hair raised his hand. She just walked over and sat down, to the surprise of the boy. "I'm Steven." He said interested in the girls unfascination with him. "AnnaLisa." She replied not even looking up.

The other 3 were at health as they introduced themselves. "Dawn Berlitz." Dawn curtsied. "May Maple." May cheered. " Leaf Green." Leaf said in monotone which freaked people out. "Mrs. Berlitz, you may sit by Mr. Koki. Please raise your hand Mr. Koki please raise your hand." Mr. Brock, The teacher said as a boy with navy blue hair raised his hand and Dawn skipped towards him. "I'm Dawn." She introduced. "Lucas." He said pulling her chair out and her sitting down giggling. "Mrs. Maple, please sit by Mr. Yuki. Mr. Yuki, please raise your hand." Brock said as a boy with white hair raised his hand. May strutted over to him and sat down. "I'm May." She introduced. "Brendan." He replied kissing her hand as she blushed. "Mrs. Green. Sit by Mr. Archuleta. Please raise your hand Mr. Archuleta." He said as a boy with short black hair raised his hand and Leaf skidded over. "Leaf. Leaf Green." She said sitting and extending her hand. "David Archuleta." He responded as they shook hands.

The last class of the day, everyone had. The class was gym. AnnaLisa and Leaf were hanging out together since they were first ones in the locker room. "I hate keeping secrets!" Leaf whined. "I hate the colour pink but I have a pink loving cousin whom I'm sharing a room with. Deal with it!" She whispered as they came out of the locker room. Leaf was wearing a green tank top with black biker shorts. AnnaLisa was wearing the same thing except with a white tank. "I hate wearing my hair up." Both of them muttered before giggling. "Handshake time?" Leaf asked. "Handshake time." AnnaLisa confirmed as their cousins plus the boys came out. They hit each others hand then the back of their hand twice before grabbing each others ankles, pushing them back into a back flip and each of them landing in a handstand. They jumped back and landed just in front of each other laughing. "That's really fun to do." AnnaLisa said. "Exactly." Leaf said as they noticed their cousins and the boys. "Oh! Hi!" They said waving. "How can you do that?" Ash asked. "Practice." All 5 girls said at the same time as the others came out. "Oh! Hi Brendan!" May said waving as he looked and came over. "Oh. Hey May." Brendan said. "Wow May. First week and already making friends. Stop being so enthusiastic!" AnnaLisa scolded. "Your not the boss of me." May said. "My mom only said I'm not allowed to hurt Leafy. Do you want me to purposely hurt you." AnnaLisa said. "Like you could." Paul scoffed as she got a devilish grin. "Annie! Don't!" Leaf said. "I will now just because you called me Annie." AnnaLisa smirked, went over to Paul and flipped him. "Shut up about girl's being week or next time they'll be blood involved." AnnaLisa said as all the boys took a step back from her.

"We're going to be climbing ropes today! Any volunteers?" The couch, Mr. Roark said as the girls shrugged and raised their hands. "Very well. Get to your places." He said as they stood at the base of the 20 foot rope. "No way are they going to make it." Gary muttered. "Go!" Roark called as they heard 5 dings. They looked up to see all 5 girls already there. "Wow." Was the word echoed everywhere. "You can come down now!" He called as they smirked at each other. They all let go and fell. May ended up getting caught by Brendan, Dawn with Lucas, Misty with Rudy while the twins landed in a kneeling position. "Thank you." May, Dawn and Misty said to their supposed saviours while blushing. They set them down while Leaf and AnnaLisa groaned. "Stop being so icky lovey-dovey!" They yelled together before making gagging noises and sitting down on the grass.

After school the girls were walking around when the boys came up. "Gramps wants us escorting you around campus so. Yeah." Gary said. "Lets get to know each other!" Dawn said dragging them into a grassy plain in the forest. "Can we at least get our pets here!" May whined. "Sure!" Dawn yelled as she and May whistled high and 2 doves came flying towards them. "Heya Chloe!" Dawn cooed. "Hey Lily!" May cooed. "Horrible names." Misty said. "You guys probably have the normal pets so lets see them." Drew said. "As if!" AnnaLisa snorted as the 3 whistled low and 3 bats landed on their shoulders. "Hiya Bloody." AnnaLisa said. "Heya Sucker." Leaf said. "What's up biter?" Misty asked as they nudged their noses into their cheeks. "Anyways! The game is when you say your first, middle and last name and use their first letter to say something about you!" Dawn explained. "Me first!" May shouted as everyone sweat dropped. "Go ahead." AnnaLisa said. "First name is May. M stands for Morning cause that's my favourite time of the day! First middle name, Haruka! H stands for Helping cause I'm always willing to help! Second middle name is Sapphire. S stands for sea cause that's my fave place ever. Last name Maple. M again stands for munchies cause I love munchies!" May said. "We know." Leaf, AnnaLisa, Paul and Drew muttered. "Me next!" Dawn yelled. "We don't care!" AnnaLisa said faking enthusiasm. "First name, Dawn D stands for well, Dawn cause that's my fave part of the day. First middle name, Hikari! Stands for hugs cause I love giving people hugs! Second middle name, Platinum, stands for Patient cause I'm always patient." Dawn said. "Yeah right." Misty snorted. "My last name is Berlitz and it stands for Bunearies since they're so cute!" Dawn squealed. "I'm not doing it." Everyone else said.

"Get away from Mr. Drew!" A girl shrieked from the forest as they all jumped. "My ears!" AnnaLisa and Leaf said getting in the fetal position. "You too you slut!" 4 other voices rang out. "get your butts out here before I sick Bloody on you!" AnnaLisa yelled as Rosalina and 4 other girls came out.

* * *

Me: Short!

AnnaLisa: Review. There WILL be a surprise later good or bad we don't know


	6. Relationships, Studies and Fish?

Disclaimer: Yes I own pokemon. Yes Leaf is in the anime. Yes Ikari, Poke, Contest, Quest, OldRival and GetJealous couples are all travelling together. Yes all couples would be together. Yes GetJealous is a real ship of Melody and Berry. Oh wait. None is true. So I don't own it or Leaf would DEFINITELY be on it.

PS - I don't know how Cynthia acts so yeah.

* * *

Once AnnaLisa and Leaf composed themselves they began talking. "What are your names Psycho Sluts?" They asked at the same time. "Excuse me!" Rosalina said in shock and distaste. "$5!" Misty shouted as she and AnnaLisa held out their hands as the others paid them. "What did you guys bet on?" Gary asked. "We bet that they were slow." May grumbled. "We bet they were just plain stupid." Misty said. "Did you just call me stupid you freak?" A purple-haired girl asked. "Yes. Yes I did. I'm proud you know what we're talking about." Misty said. "Before you lose this fight can we know your names?" Dawn asked. "Rosalina and who said we're going to lose?" Rosalina asked, offended. "Briana." A rusty-hair-coloured girl said. "Anabel." Purple-hair person said. "Isabell." The one with short brown hair said. "Nicole." The one with black hair said. "Now stay away from our boyfriends!" They shouted at once. "What boyfriends?" AnnaLisa asked. "Yeah. I was wondering that too." A voice came from behind the sluts. "OMG! Its Melody!" All the girls squealed. "Back off losers." She snarled. "Sorry maam!" Rosalina said. "Now you better stay away from them." Briana said as Leaf looked at her sister. "Guys! Get something! Quick!" She demanded as they looked to see AnnaLisa with her eyes closed, fist clenched. "Uh. Uh! Got something!" Dawn shouted handing her a baseball. "What?" Everyone asked as AnnaLisa gripped it in her hands and soon it became dust. "Much better." AnnaLisa said dropping the dust onto the ground. "You don't scare us!" Nicole said. "Would you like me to do that with your skull?" She asked as they all squealed and ran.

As the girls were walking Ms. Cynthia rushed up to the girls. "Girls!" She said urgently. "Yes Ms. Cynthia?" May asked concerned. "I have 5 students who have an F on their report cards in Greek Mythology. I hate giving Fs so could you 5 please tutor them?" She asked. Before AnnaLisa could decline Leaf butted in. "Sure thing!" Leaf shouted. "Goodie! Boys! Over here!" Cynthia said as David, Steven, Rudy, Brendan and Lucas came over. "Boys. Meet your new tutors." Cynthia said as she rushed away. "Hey there." Brendan was the first to speak. "You guys are having trouble in Greek Mythology?" AnnaLisa scoffed. "Its hard!" Rudy defended. "Leaf and I had to correct Ms. Cynthia and you guys are saying its hard." AnnaLisa said. "What'd you correct her on Oh Mighty One?" Steven asked as she glared. "That Aphrodite had 2 girls, not a boy." Leaf said. "Aphrodite did have a boy though." David said. "No she didn't!" All 5 girls shouted. "Prove it." Lucas said as she took out her phone and showed them the clip. "When should we start the tutoring? The sooner its over. The better." AnnaLisa asked. "Tonight at 7." Lucas said as the girls walked away.

It was about 5:45 when The girls met up with Ash's gang. "Whassup?" Leaf asked. "We're failing Music." Gary muttered. "Cool. Wait! What time do we have to meet them again?" Dawn asked. "7." Everyone except Dawn and May said. "Who and what?" Drew asked. "We have to tutor Brendan, Lucas, David, Rudy and Steven." Misty said as the boys fists clenched but, the boys didn't notice it. What they did notice was AnnaLisa bouncing a bouncy ball with an eye ball in it. "Cool fake eyeball." Ash said as AnnaLisa and Leaf looked at each other. "Yeah. Fake." They responded as well as Misty who looked to the side. "Who did you kill?" May asked sternly. "This gay hobo in a cacturne suit with purple hair. He said Tentacruel, Bulbasaur and Umbreon were dumb!" AnnaLisa yelled as the boys backed up before running. "I think his name was Harley." Leaf said as 5 football jocks came up. "Hello sweet thang." The captain said to Leaf. "Hello disgusting things." The twins said. "You know you want this." Another said to AnnaLisa. "I know I want you guys to leave." Misty responded. "Or else." All 5 girls said sweetly. "Or else what?" They all said together. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?" They all asked. "Yes." 5 voices said as Lucas wrapped his arm around Dawn, Brendan around May, Rudy around Misty, Steven around AnnaLisa and David around Leaf. "Its you guys. Um. We'll be going now." The captain said as they all rushed away. "Thanks." AnnaLisa said for them all as they all kissed their cheeks. "We better go study." May said as the girls lead the boys to their room by their hands.

"So. Who was the god of war?" Dawn asked sitting in one of the 10 beanbags. "AnnaLisa?" David asked as she threw a show at him. "Do I look like a dude?" She asked. "Well." He started as his brother hit him. "Dude. Not cool." He responded. "Ares!" Lucas suddenly called out. "Correct." Dawn said throwing him a grape and him catching it in his mouth. "Who was the goddess of love and beauty?" May asked reading a textbook. "And please do not say one of us!" Leaf said as the guys `Awed` and the girls giggled except for AnnaLisa who rolled her eyes with a smile. "Aphrodite." Steven said. "Correct." AnnaLisa replied throwing a mini-chocolate chip cookie and him eating it. "I'm bored." Rudy complained. "Get this right and we'll break. Who was the goddess of chaos?" Misty asked. "Athena?" He tried. "Nope." All girls said. "Hena?" Lucas asked. "Is that even a goddess?" Leaf asked. "I don't think so." Misty replied. "Hermes?" David asked. "Hermes is a dude." AnnaLisa said. "It's Eris for crying out loud!" Brendan said. "Yes." May said throwing a grape and him eating it. "Now can we go?" Rudy asked hopefully. "Fine. Lets go." Misty said as they left. AnnaLisa coming back a few second later, stuffing 5 containers in her bag.

"Shoot! Guys!" David said getting off the phone. "What?" Rudy asked. "We have detention today! If we don't get there in the next 10 minutes we'll have double detention." David said. "Gotta go! See ya soon." Brendan said as they kissed their girlfriends cheek and racing off. "Do we want to know?" Misty asked. "Probably not." Leaf said as Gary and the group came up. "Wait! They had all the food money!" May whined. "Is food the only thing ever on your mind May?" Drew asked. "Until recently yes." May responded. "I counted on them leaving so I brought food." AnnaLisa said. "Our special food?" Dawn asked to make sure. "Yep." AnnaLisa said taking 5 containers out of her bag. "Ooooh!" Misty said. "May and Dawn here." She said as she tossed it to them and they caught it. "I wonder what Mays favourite food is. Obviously something like raymen." Drew said as they opened the containers and their eyes were responded with Sushi. "Sushi?" All dudes asked. "Leaf, Misty." AnnaLisa handing them their containers. "YUMMY!" Leaf shouted. "Hopefully this will be normal." Gary said as they opened the container to find tuna. "Ew." Elijah said. "I'm positive AnnaLisa has the normal food." Paul said. "I wouldn't be too sure." Leaf said with a mouth full of tuna. AnnaLisa took out her container and opened it to reveal a raw fish. "You aren't going to eat that are you?" Ash asked as she smirked. She picked up the fish and took a bite of it and setting it down. "Yum." She said after swallowing.

* * *

Me: xD

AnnaLisa: Ew.

Leaf: I'm going out with David Archuletta?

Me: Read, and review!"


	7. Late nights, Ice cream and Break ups

_I am so sorry for the really, really late update. Someone spilled pudding on my laptop and deleted ALL my files. So please don't blame me! I have a lot of drama outside of Fan fiction and fan fiction wasn't exactly my first priority considering I am now diagnosed with A.D.D so, yeah._

_Italics - The girls mind-talking. _

* * *

**AnnaLisa's POV**

I finished my beautiful fish and the guys were completely grossed out. Ha! Wimps. _You eating a raw fish. To others that's just creepy. _Rang an annoying voice in my head. Shut up May! The way your scarfing down your sushi I wouldn't be surprised if passer-bys were sucked into your mouth! With that Leaf couldn't help but, laugh so loud. Luckily no tuna was in her mouth! "What?" Ash asked, confused. "N-Nothing!" Leaf stuttered, still in a laughing fit. With that everybody was done with their meals, I placed the containers back in my bag. "What are you guys going to do now?" Elijah asked. Him I didn't mind. He and Paul were the only ones I don't mind. Ash is to peppy and Drew and Gary are players. Gross. " Waiting for people." May replied as Misty hit her side. "Who? The Ice cream man?" Drew asked and I couldn't help but, snicker at that one. "Not funny!" Dawn, Leaf and May stated sternly. "Yes it was." Paul and I said at the same time. "AnnaLisa. You are a girl version of Paul. You two should go out." Gary stated. It wasn't sarcastic. "Impossible." Dawn said in a sing song voice as I hit her side, lightly. "Ow!" Dawn said in pain, clutching her new bruise. "Why? Did you do the impossible and get her a date? It would be more impossible to get June a date." Drew said as May was ready to pounce, he held up a rose? "Don't attack me like a wild Stantler." He said as May took the rose in shock. Paul, Misty, Elijah and I shared a knowing look. "As a matter of fact, we all have boyfriends." Dawn said hands on her hips. "Dawn!" Misty, Leaf and I yelled. "Who?" Gary asked, almost a scoff. Idiot. Suddenly Melody and Marina rushed up to us. They're best friends. "Is it true?" Marina asked urgently. "Is what true?" Misty asked. "That you guys are dating Brendan, Rudy, Lucas, Steven and David!" Melody said excitedly. We looked at each other, sighed and nodded. "No way! This is still, like your first month here! Wow!" Marina said as they raced off. Sadly they were the school gossip team.

It was now night. My favourite time. But, I couldn't think! _Neither can I sis, neither can I. _Came my sisters voice inside my head. We snuck out of our beds and met in the hallway. "What do you want to do?" Leaf asked as I let my umbreon, Charmix out. Leaf let out her Leafeon, Leafy. We all have an eevee evolution. May has a glaceon named Icy, Misty has a vaporeon named Ocean and Dawn has a flareon named Fire. Since we are only aloud to have one pokemon at school, we chose our evelution. "Want to go for a ride?" I asked as we walked outside, me still in my Black tank top and pyjama pants. Leaf was still in her green tank top and green pyjama pants also. We hopped into my Ebony Jeep Commander. Me driving. "Cause you don't like anybody else driving." Leaf said aloud. "Correct." I responded. As we sped off in my awesome Ford Ranger, Leaf couldn't help but, ask "What other pokemon did you bring?" I sighed and looked back at my five other poke balls. Leafy and Charmix lay on either side. "Venusaur, Mismagius, Phione, Psyduck, and Gardevior." I said. "You didn't have to say Phione! We all brought ours!" Leaf said enthusiastically.

Leaf has her pokemon hidden within her Camo-coloured Smart Fortwo. She brought her Ludicolo, Venusaur, Vileplume, Sunkern, and Phione.

May's pokemon, probably starving because she ate all of their food, were in her Lust coloured Lamborghini Gallardo are Phione, Blaziken, Munchlax, Skitty and Beautifly. I personally think the colour was a bad pun on me.

Misty has hid her pokemon in her Iris Ford Ranger. They shall be known as Phione, Togepi, Gyarados, Corsola and Starmie.

Dawn, who has a pillow for each poke ball, has kept them in her Fuchsia Honda NSX. She has ever so properly brung her Phione, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Togekiss.

We were driving down a rode, our evelutions asleep. I couldn't blame them, it was two in the morning. "What is Fuchsia?" Leaf asked. "I believe it is a shade of pink." I responded. "Ick. Pink is just a wannabe colour of red and white." Leaf said sticking her tongue out. "I know. We are here!" I said as we parked in the only ice cream shop that was open at two in the morning. "Ice cream!" Leaf shouted as we jumped out of our car, Leafy and Charmix following close behind. As we entered a dinging sound went off to let the cashier know someone is here. "More snot-nosed annoying brats coming to play a prank at two in the morning." Was the cashiers reply to the bell, him facing away from us. Leaf and I gave each other raised eye brows before going up to the counter. "Excuse us." Leaf said politely, he turned around, obviously not expecting teenagers to come in. "What are two teenagers doing at two in the morning, at an ice cream shop in the PJ's?" He asked. I swear I could hear him mutter the word cute before teenagers. _With ya there sis. _Leaf said as we nodded to each other. The blue-haired man introduced himself as Cyrus. "Well, Cyrus. I would like Mint chip please!" Leaf said, looking at the ice cream board thoughtfully as I nudged her and she snapped out of it. "Ok, now what about you?" He asked looking at me. "Black raspberry thunder." I responded, my arms crossed from the cold. He nodded and within seconds her was back, our ice creams ready. "$4.50." He said as I handed him the money. "Here's some napkins." He said as he handed Leaf the napkins and we were off.

We were heading back to school now! Leaf dripped some of her ice cream on my lap! "Leaf!" I yelled as she immediately picked up a napkin to wipe it off. As she was done and we both took another lick of our ice creams we noticed something. Words written on the napkin? "Who do you think wrote it?" Leaf asked, excitement filling her words and dancing in her eyes. "I'm guessing Cyrus." I said in a duh tone. I parked my car, and we got out, Leaf forgot the napkin so, just to freak her out, I took it. "I lost the napkin with the secret message on it!" Leaf said, tears filling her eyes. Drama queen. _Hey! _Leaf yelled in my mind. "Headache much!" I responded as we began to walk and lick our ice cream. Suddenly we heard voices. The voices of our boyfriends? Leaf and I looked at each other quizzically. Why were they up at 2:30?

We decided to eavesdrop. "So when are we going to set the trap?" Lucas asked, almost eager. "Trap?" Leaf mouthed to me as I just shrugged. "Tonight. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Dawn is going to be easy considering the clothes she wears." Rudy said as we finally understood. "Now we need a way for me and Rudy to get into AnnaLisa's and Misty's-" Before Steven could even finish the sentence I was out and dumped my whole ice cream on his head. "What was that?" I yelled as Leaf came out, also angry. "Yeah. I want to know to." Leaf said, obviously angry. "N-Nothing!" David said, a crowd began to gather, night-dwellers and some who are supposed to be asleep. "Come on. Finish the sentence Steven." I glared. "I said it's nothing. Now calm down." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I immediately grabbed it, twisted it and pushed it back. "Don't touch me." I hissed.

Everyone was out now. Our cousins came up. "What's happening?" May whined, still half asleep. I couldn't answer I was so angry, Leaf was so upset she was trembling. "Babe." David said as he attempted to hug Leaf, to that she smooshed her ice cream in his face. "Leave me alone you idiot!" She yelled. "We want to hear your sentence Steven." I said, arms crossed. "No." was his reply. Quicker than you can say yes he was pinned up against the tree. "Now." I hissed as I let go of him. He and his friends gulped. In the corner of my eye, Gary, Drew and Paul had an amused smirk played on their faces. Elijah had a confused expression and Ash was still half asleep. Our cousins were now fully awake, curious. "N-Now we need a way for me and Rudy to get into AnnaLisa's and Misty's pants." He cowered as Misty's jaw dropped. "What was the convo before that?" Dawn asked in complete shock. Leaf pulled out a recorder but, all that came up was static. A smirk of victory placed upon Lucas' lips. "Don't worry. I taped it." I said. I always tape everything that happens in the mortal world, it could be valuable. I played it for my cousins and those close enough to see. It showed the whole thing before everyone showed up. "What?" Dawn said tears in her eyes. The boys stepped forward, as if coming to comfort us. "Leave us alone." May said trembling. They didn't back down.

I was so angry. I needed to cool down before I explode. I walked over to an abandoned training brick wall and I punch it as hard as I could. It didn't dent. It broke. The spot where I punch was just a hole now. I walked back over. I was still angry. "Let's go. They're not worth it." Misty said as we all began walking away, back to our dorm even though none of us could sleep after that. I just then remembered the napkin. "Leaf! I forgot!" I said taking the napkin out of my secret pocket on my pants. Leaf immediately turned and stared at it. "Read!" She yelled to me as I scanned over the napkin. Oh wow! _WHAT! _came four very excited voices. "On. Ow! Two, Leaf, you know the cashier dude?" I asked, my nose wrinkled. "Yeah. Cyrus." She responded. "Cyrus?" Ash asked as we just now noticed their presence. I immediately hid the napkin. "Yeah." I responded, shrugging. "He's out of jail?" Gary asked. "Jail?" Leaf asked. "Yeah. He was the leader of Team Galactic." Drew said.. Suddenly Dawn and May hugged us tightly. "My baby cousins had a run in with a master mind! Are you ok?" May asked, overly acting. "No! I am not!" Leaf said, over acting and pretending to faint. "Haha. He didn't seem like a criminal mastermind." I said non-chalantly. "Where'd you meet him?" Elijah asked. "An ice cream shop." Leaf said clapping her hands. "What was on that napkin?" Gary asked. "Dang it. At least you didn't read the words." I replied taking it out. It was folded so no one could see the words. "Gimme!" Leaf yelled and tried to grab it but I expertly dodged her attack. "You'd all freak if you saw what was on it." I replied. "I have to see it!" Dawn yelled as she tried to tackle me but, to no avail. "I want another ice cream so. Bye!" I replied as I walked to my Jeep Commander. Leaf quickly followed me. "You guys coming! Ice cream!" Leaf yelled.

We had a few extra passengers. In the front it was Elijah and I. Leaf wanted to get to know the boys better. In the 3 seats behind us were Leaf on the right, Ash in the middle and Misty on the left. In the back was Gary on the right, Drew in the middle and May on the left. I am pretty sure Drew just came to insult May thought. "What was on that napkin?" Elijah asked half way there. "Nothing you need to know." I smirked as he just shook his head. Within minutes we were there. All our pokemon in their balls to get some sleep. The eight of us went in. Cyrus was turned away from us yet again. The only odd thing about us was that we were all wearing different colours. Elijah was wearing Navy, Gary was wearing Bronze, Drew was wearing Chartreuse, Ash was wearing Lemon, May was wearing Crimson, Leaf was wearing her green, Misty was wearing Cerulean and I was wearing my midnight black.

"No good lousy little runts." He muttered, still turned away. Leaf and I were at the front. "Hey Cyrus! How ya been in the 45 minutes we've been gone?" Leaf asked, smiling. "So it's you two again. Ah. So it's you guys." He pointed at Ash, Gary and Drew. "You're out of jail?" Gary asked. "Community service." He responded. " So what'll it be?" He asked. "Blueberry ripple." Elijah said. "Blue bubble gum." Misty smiled. "Bordeaux Cherry please!" May yelled, hands clasped. "Butterscotch Ripple." Gary stated. "Chocolate Cherry Cheesecake." Drew clarified. "Crème Brulee." Ash pestered as everyone raised an eyebrow toward him. "Same as last time." The twins chuckled as he handed everyone their ice creams.

* * *

_Done! I have a question! "__What is written on the napkin?"__ Well, Bye!_


	8. Easter Special

_**Um, this will be a late Easter chapter cause I was busy and all and now I have a musical I have to be in where I'm the lead girl and I didn't even sign up for it. This has no connection to the actual story so whatever happens in here will not effect the characters and they will not remember what happened. So yeah! I do not own pokemon. **_

* * *

Elijah's POV 

"Why are we wearing tuxedos again?" Paul questioned in his dark purple, almost black tux. "Beats me." I stated as I looked at my light blue tuxedo. It went with my hair. Weird. "Same." Ash said in his ordinary black tuxedo. "Because we need to make sure they fit for the dance tomorrow night." Drew said coming out of the bathroom in his chartreuse tuxedo, it kinda made him look like a budew. "Yeah and we want to impress the ladies, especially if you're my room mates." Gary said in his dark brown tuxedo which we all raised an eyebrow to. "It's the only one I have OK?" Gary sighed, exasperated.

"Why are you wearing tuxedos that match your hair?" We heard a voice from behind, considering we were all facing our window. As we turned we could see AnnaLisa, Leaf, May, Dawn and Misty in their normal clothes. "Why aren't you getting ready for tomorrow nights dance?" Ash asked, more to Misty than anybody else. "Who says we're going?" AnnaLisa basically sneered as she pointed to herself, Misty and Leaf. "We've been trying to convince them to go all morning." Dawn whined exasperated. "That's why we came here! To see if you guys would help." May cheered, obviously exasperated herself. "Why would we help you June?" Drew questioned as May looked positively murderous. "For the last flipping time it's May so stop saying it wrong, Grass head!" She yelled as I bit my lip to stop from laughing. Paul was snickering at the name when Dawn smirked. "I wouldn't be talking Plum hair." Dawn teased as Paul glared. "What about you? Are you a swablu or something?" He muttered as she stood up and AnnaLisa sighed as a huge argument between everyone started about hair. AnnaLisa crawled out of it and left, shaking her head. I definitely didn't want to stick around for this argument.

As soon as I changed back into my usual clothes I went after her, it wasn't hard considering she hangs out the same place everyday. "Hey." I said sitting beside her on the fountain in the middle of the campus. "Yo." She replied just looking at the water. "You're aloud to touch the water, you know." I said dipping my hand in, even though it was April, it was hot for spring. "I know." She replied, still just looking at it. I saw something she never wore before. A necklace with a bat on it. "What's with the necklace?" I asked as she kind of smirked. "OMG! Do you not like it or something?" She said in a really high, almost like Rose's, voice as she placed a hand over it, laughing lightly. "I do, it's just different then what I'm used to girls wearing." I admitted. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You're used to girls wearing pearls, emeralds, diamonds and gems. Also, girls who don't think for themselves and who don't have brains." AnnaLisa stated. "Hey! My sister was not like that! Anyways, why don't you come to the dance tomorrow?" I asked. "Because then I'll have to wear a dress but, how about a pokemon battle? If you win, I go. If I win then you cant go and you must keep me company." She said. "What about Misty and your sister?" I questioned. "They're going, I know it." She shook her head. "Fine. Deals on." I said. "3 on 3." AnnaLisa stated as we stood up and went to the battle field part of the school.

Before we even called out our first pokemon, a crowd formed, wanting to see how I, labelled as a nerd already, battled against AnnaLisa, labelled as the bad girl of the school ever since they broke up with the football jerks. "Ladies first." I said, being as polite as I was. "Then shouldn't you be calling out yours first?" AnnaLisa smirked as some laughs were heard from the crowd and I playfully glared. "It's on! Dewgong!" I called as the seal pokemon flopped onto the floor, a smile on it's face. "Fefe!" She also called as a Phione came out. "Aren't they supposed to be rare?" I asked. "Have a point?" She asked, looking directly into my purple eyes with a smirk plastered on her face. "Icy wind!" I shouted as my Dewgong released a sparkling wind from it's mouth, covering the whole battle field but, I could still see AnnaLisa, she still had a smirk. As it cleared, I saw no signs of her Phione, Fefe. "1 win for me!" I cheered. "Nope. Look behind you." She said as I looked behind my legs. Hiding there was Fefe, a smirk on her face as she jumped back into position. "Whirlpool." AnnaLisa ordered as she nodded, the whirlpool was large as they threw it, up? As it was reaching the top, it shattered. "Blizzard!" She yelled as everything froze, including the water. "Aqua ring to shield yourself!" I yelled as it did just that. "Nice, return!" She called as I realized none of them even came close to my Dewgong. I looked at the battle field, it was big and twisting. It was basically a winter wonderland. "Charmix!" She called as the dark type came out. "Nice try! Re-" Before I could finish she shouted. "Mean look!" As I groaned. Now my Dewgong cant escape! "Brine!" I called, I knew it wasn't very effective. I waited for her to call a counter or even dodge but, she didn't. She just let it hit, for some reason it did a great deal of damage. "Screech." AnnaLisa commanded as it released a loud, ear-splitting cry. 2 minutes later, it was still going on and my Dewgong kept banging it's head off the ice, suddenly AnnaLisa's umbreon stopped and then, my Dewgong fell to the ground, unconscious. "What?" I asked. "It gets irritating you know. Kinda like you." She said. "I am not annoying!" I yelled at her. "You sure about that?" She asked as I rolled my eyes. "Return! Good job. You did well. Sunflora!" I yelled as my sunflower pokemon came out. "Only you would have a pokemon like that." She muttered. "Razor Leaf!" I ordered as it happened. "AnnaLisa didn't say anything as it hit, knocking Umbreon out. "Return." She said as she nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Fefe!" She ordered. A water against grass? What an amateur mistake. "Razor leaf again!" I smiled. She would be coming to the dance. "Charm to protect yourself." AnnaLisa smirked yet again. But, they are the same gender. As the leafs cleared I saw a fortress of hearts, which soon disappeared to reveal an unharmed Fefe. "My mother nagged me to learn some good co-ordinating moves so, it's useful. Blizzard." She spoke calmly as I started panicking. Soon snow yet again covered the land and when it cleared, it revealed a frozen sun flora. "Return. You did well." I said, kind of sad. "Just to make it fair, I will count that as losing a pokemon for me so I only have one left. Return. You did great." AnnaLisa said. Wait, she actually complimented a pokemon? At once we bother called out our last pokemon. "Swampert!" I choked out, nervous. "Venusaur!" She smirked as I winced. She had the type advantage. "Earthquake!" I shouted as the ground started rumbling, but because Venusaur was so heavy, it barely did any damage. "Solar beam but, hold it." AnnaLisa spoke. "Hold it?" The whole crowd asked. "Yes hold it you idiots!" She yelled at them, which caused them to back up slightly. "Take down!" I ordered. Hit please. "Vine whip!" AnnaLisa snickered as the vines came out but, they were yellow. Suddenly mini-beams of gold shot out, directly at Swampert. "Dodge!" I yelled frantically but, it was too late. Swampert was just barely able to stand, I knew she would finish it. It looked like she was contemplating something. "Venusaur! Return." She sighed as it disappeared in a beam of red light. That one action caused the whole crowd to gasp, the girls and my roommates included in the group. As I returned my starter and walked to the middle like she did I couldn't help it. "Why did you return your pokemon?" I asked as we shook hands. "Your pokemon would be gone right now if I attacked it again so I forfeited. Meaning I lost." AnnaLisa shrugged before walking off. I didn't understand any of it.

Yoda's POV Oops, I mean No POV

Since the fight, The twins and Misty agreed to go to the dance and they were all dress shopping, bringing the boys with them. Paul had somehow escaped out and Ash was in the food court. The other three were there. Gary and Drew were there because they might catch a glimpse of girls in skimpy outfits and Elijah was there because he got AnnaLisa into the mess. "Leaf! You have to try this on!" Dawn squealed as she handed a sea blue dress to her. It went down to around her knees and it was strapless, it had a few heart patterns and ruffles of white and blue from the waist down. "But it's not green!" Leaf whined as she was pushed into the changing room. AnnaLisa was just sitting there beside the guys when May ran up to her and pushed a thing in a package in her hands and she almost threw her in the changing room. "Try it on now!" May ordered. "Wow, April. Don't need to get so physical." Drew said, flicking his cabbage-coloured hair as they heard a scoff coming from AnnaLisa's dressing room. "Uh, no." She said tossing the package back out at May. "but, it'll look so good on you!" May whined as AnnaLisa barged out of the dressing room. "If you think you're getting me into that, tough luck!" AnnaLisa said, resuming her seat as Dawn came over. "What?" She asked frantically as May showed her the dress in private. "That'll look so cute on you AnnaLisa!" Dawn clapped as Leaf came out of the dressing room, dress on. "I am not wearing this! It doesn't have green on it!" Leaf said darkly as Gary whistled playfully. "I have no idea who this new girl is but, I like what I see." He said playfully as Leaf turned to them. "I am definitely not wearing this now!" Leaf yelled as she stormed back in, changing. Misty was just sitting beside Elijah, watching at the action unfold. "For the last freaking time I am not wearing that thing!" AnnaLisa screeched. "It's not a thing, it's a dress." Dawn said, pushing it into her hands. "It's not a dress. It's a pink hanky and I'll only try it on if the guys go." AnnaLisa negotiated as Dawn and May grabbed the 3 and threw them out of the room with the changing rooms. "Hey!" They shouted at the same time. "Now come out!" May yelled. "I want to see it." Misty mused. "Me two!" Leaf smirked, coming out in her normal clothes.

They heard a groan and out walked AnnaLisa, a pink strapless dress with black purple hearts dotted hear and there but, it only came down to mid-thigh. "It looks so pretty!" Dawn squealed. "Uh-huh." Leaf and Misty muttered, biting their lips to stop from laughing as AnnaLisa stomped back into the change room just as Ash, Paul, Gary, Drew and Elijah came tumbling into the changing room. "Sorry guys, you missed the main attraction." Leaf giggled out. "Which would be?" Paul asked "And did it have anything to do with food?" Ash questioned, eyes gleaming as Misty whacked him with her newly bought mallet. "So?" Drew asked but, there was no time to answer because a ring tone filled the air. _"Hey yo it's me again. I'm everywhere and I'm still rocking lesbian hair." _"Mine!" AnnaLisa yelled from the dressing room, picking it up. "Did Dustin Griever actually sing that?" Drew asked. "No, it was a parody. He would never admit he has lesbian hair." Misty said, still hitting Ash on the head. "That's going to cause Brain damage." May said. "Didn't he already have brain damage?" Paul asked. Before anybody could answer, another ring tone filled the air. _"I'll never be an emo vampire, setting tweenage lives on fire. I've got nothing in common with the vampires of today." _"Mine!" Misty shouted picking up her phone and turning away from the group. "What's with the ring tones you guys have?" Elijah asked. "They are awesome." Leaf said. "They kinda are." Ash agreed. Yet another ring tone was set off. _"Hit clubs like black jack Nicholas, pretending I'm bi-curious cause I think it's hulurious."_ Came a third ring tone. "Me!" Leaf giggled as she picked up. "Where do you get these ring tones?" Paul asked, rhetorically of course. _"Have you ever had, an uninvited guest? Why did you wear sweat-pants the days he wore that dress." _rang throughout the rather large room as he boys stared as May picked up, blushing beat red. "She still has that ring tone?" Dawn asked as she shivered. "Do we want to know?" Drew asked, flipping his hair. "No." Dawn said. _"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista flow sista, hey sista go sista, soul sista, go sista." _Was the fifth as Dawn picked up, receiving murderous glances from May, Misty and Leaf. "Shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone before I put a restraining order against you!" Came the angry shout in the changing room as AnnaLisa stormed out, handed the dress to May and sat on the bench type thing in a huff. "You probably heard what AnnaLisa said now, I will do something way worse. Bye!" Misty's reply to the phone person was. "Ditto." Was the other threes response. Dawn and May had tears in their eyes from the phone call.

AnnaLisa escaped from the group and went out in the shop. May and Dawn had forbid her, Misty and Leaf to go out of the room because they thought they would pick something they wouldn't approve of. She was searching when she heard a sneer from behind her. "I heard you lost the battle against Elijah. I wouldn't doubt it. My honey bunches is strong." Rose sneered. "Leave me alone, Shinji." AnnaLisa muttered, still looking through the dresses. "Sure, but once it comes to the dance tomorrow night, me and my crew will be the hottest ones there, besides Melody of course." Rose said. "My crew and I." AnnaLisa corrected. "What?" Rose sneered yet again. "The proper grammar is My crew and I, not me and my crew." AnnaLisa said. "Ugh! Whatever!" Rose shouted and exited the store, her crew coming out of the same room her gang was in. Suddenly, AnnaLisa found the perfect dress, for Leaf anyways.

As they returned to school, they all went back to their dorm. The girls had let Dawn and May pick out their dresses, but, AnnaLisa had bought back up dresses for everyone. If they needed them, she would need to make a few modifications to them while they were on them. She had learned a few things from her mom in the fashion department too. Leaf had the sea blue dress, AnnaLisa had the pink dress but, Dawn had let her wear tights with it, Dawn bought a soft grey off the shoulder dress which came down to mid-thigh, it had pink hearts all around it. May had a red ruffled dress coming down to her knees, it was a tight fitting dress which would drive the boys wild and finally Misty had the same dress as Leaf, except in green. Dawn wouldn't let them switch for anything.

In the morning, Leaf and AnnaLisa were outside by the fountain. It was about 5:30 and barely anybody was out. "How could you? I mean come on! It's just one simple thing you needed to take care of!" AnnaLisa shouted. "I'm sorry! You don't look for necklace stealers in the middle of the day!" Leaf yelled back. "Uh! Your so idiotic!" AnnaLisa muttered and walked away.

As AnnaLisa was walking away she heard Rosalina and her crew talking. "Yeah, I totally took the necklace. I wonder why she has it, it's too pretty for her." Nicole said. "I even think that's real diamonds around the boarder." Isabel said in shock. "You bitch!" AnnaLisa shouted as she walked up to Nicole, she had her sisters necklace. It was a heart with diamonds encrusting the outer space. "Excuse me!" Briana shouted. "You're excused and you are a thief." AnnaLisa yelled to Nicole." I am not, I found it." Nicole lied. "Then give it to me. It's my sisters!" AnnaLisa growled. "Ladies, Ladies. What's going on here?" Professor Oak asked. "I want my sisters necklace back!" AnnaLisa said pointing to the said necklace. "It is not Leaf's, it was my grandma's." Nicole said. "You just said to me that you found it!" AnnaLisa said. "Stop lying!" Rose said, her nose sticking up in the air. "Do either of you have any proof that it's yours?" Professor Oak asked, he was quite fond of AnnaLisa and Leaf but, he needed to be fair. AnnaLisa shifted uncomfortably. "On the back it says A + L = L." AnnaLisa muttered. With that the necklace was turned to reveal the inscription. "There you go AnnaLisa." He said, after Nicole had taken it off, to her. "My necklace!" Leaf yelled as she took it from AnnaLisa and put it on. "Thanks Annie." Leaf said as she finished putting it on and the sluts waked away.

It was now noon and the 5 girls were looking for their dresses when they heard honking from outside. "Hey whores!" They heard from outside their window as they watched out the window, they saw Anabel and crew threw their dresses on the ground just as soon as Paul and crew rode in, getting mud all over the dresses as well as tire marks. AnnaLisa was so mad, she didn't even take the stairs, nor did May or Misty. They just jumped right out the window and walked up to the crew. "What the hell you sluts?" May screeched. Soon the guys and the 2 remaining girls came. "What is going on here?" Ash said calmly. "Oh Ashy! Theses whores are yelling at us for no reason!" Anabel cried as Ash nudged away from her. AnnaLisa couldn't take it anymore. She had had it with this slut. She tackled Rose to the ground, sitting on her stomach. "Get off of me you pig!" Rose screeched as her crew tried coming to the rescue. "Come closer to me and I will kill you." AnnaLisa said. "With what?" Briana sneered as AnnaLisa pulled her sock down and took out a knife. "With this." AnnaLisa hissed as the crew tried to take the others. "Oh don't you dare, bitches." Leaf said taking another one out, which caused them to back up. "That's what I thought." Leaf muttered. _Stop it! Don't! Do it! Please! She deserves it! _AnnaLisa's Aunts, Uncles, grandparents and parents were messaging her whether to kill her or not. She couldn't think right. She needed to get away. So she just ran, trying to get the voices out of her head.

It was an hour before the dance, AnnaLisa had come back and they were freaking out, except AnnaLisa. A knock on the door caught the girls off guard as AnnaLisa opened it, revealing Elijah. "Here." He said handing AnnaLisa five bags before leaving. "Thanks." She muttered as she handed the first to Misty and pushed her in one of the two washrooms. She pushed May in the other, with her bag. A minute later, Leaf came out, squealing. She was wearing a strapless lime green top with little red hearts all around it. The shirt came to around mid-thigh. She was wearing tight pink skinny jeans with silver high heels. "This is amazing! And green!" Leaf squealed. Misty came out. She was wearing the same outfit as Leaf, except The top was blue with green hearts, orange skinny jeans with pink high heels. "Nice." Misty said. "My turn." Dawn said, suspiciously as she was handed her bag and went to change. Not even 5 seconds later, she came out squealing. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped dress coming to her knees and with purple hearts everywhere. She was wearing blue high heels and she had a blue belt around her waist. "Love it!" Dawn squealed, twirling. "Me next!" May clapped, taking her bag and going into the washroom. When she came out she was in a red spaghetti strapped dress, like Dawns except the hearts were green. Her high-heels were white. "Awesome!" All the girls said at the same time. After they were all done doing their hair and make-up, it was about 5 minutes before the dance and AnnaLisa hadn't even gotten dressed yet! "AnnaLisa! What are you doing?" Leaf asked. "I'll see ya there. I'll get changed and you guys go!" She said as they were pushed out the door and went onwards.

As they entered the dance, they immediately went over to the boys. "What's up?" Leaf asked from behind. "Nothing much but. Whoa." Gary said as the boys turned around. "Where'd you get those?" Ash asked. "When did you get those?" Drew asked. "AnnaLisa bought them yesterday." Elijah said. "You would know that how?" Paul questioned. "She hid the bags and told me to bring them and when I asked why she told me." Elijah explained. "AnnaLisa actually has a sense of style?" Gary asked. "When she has a mother like mine, she has to." Leaf accidentally let it slipped out. "What do you mean?" Elijah asked. "Their mother is an uh." Dawn started. "Our mom is a fashion model in Greece." Came a voice from behind them. AnnaLisa walked up, She had a black strapless dress, in the middle it had a red skull and cross bones. It stopped at her knees. From the waist and under it had streaks of red, grey and white. Almost as if , paint? She wore red skinny jeans underneath and she wore black ballet flats. "We didn't see that in the store." Dawn stated. "All the dresses were to girly so, I added a little paint and ripped the dress. It had sleeves before I ripped it." AnnaLisa stated. "You look emo." Came a sneer reply from behind. "You look like a slut." Dawn muttered, not even turning around. "Know what looks emo?" AnnaLisa asked. "What?" Rose asked. "I cant say. Your brother is right next to me." AnnaLisa said as Paul raised an eyebrow.

15 minutes into the dance, nobody was dancing. The guys had gone to their side while the girls stayed on theirs. "This is so boring!" Dawn complained. "I know what to do." AnnaLisa said as she walked up to the DJ. "Cross." AnnaLisa said as the girl woke up. Her feet on the turn tables, hands behind her head. She was wearing her usual attire, not thinking of this as a special occasion. She had her white v-neck shirt with her purple hoodie over it, her black flare jeans and her signature purple DC shoes. "Yo little A?" She asked the taller girl. "Little?" AnnaLisa asked. "Don't you dare make fun of me." Cross threatened. "Whatever. Why is this lame music on?" AnnaLisa questioned. "Only record this piece of junk has." Cross muttered crossly. "Let me help." With that AnnaLisa took her iPod touch from one of the secret pockets she had in her dress out and placed it on the holder and let the song go.

Everyone jumped as the lyrics blasted through the gym. _"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!" _played loudly. Everyone stood awkwardly when AnnaLisa's voice rang out. "If some of ya don't dance soon and I get bored, do you even want to know what I'll do?" She asked as they went to the dance floor awkwardly. Marina had enough of this awkwardness so, she took Melody's hand which grabbed the nearest person, which was Dawn who grabbed May's shoulder who grabbed Leaf's hand which unfortunately missed Misty. As Marina marched on stage, the four girls in tow she started dancing a dance to the song, also lip-syncing. The girls soon caught on and were doing crazy dances around stage, also lip-syncing. _"No way! No way! Think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be a girlfriend!" _The crowd looked up, amused as they started dancing too, except the psycho-sluts, who were contradicting whether to follow their leader or to glare at the girls. They chose glaring.

The next song, the girls didn't know how to dance to it, as the beat played, AnnaLisa smirked. She got out of the DJ booth, Cross watching intently. She marched to the group of her sister, cousins and the boys. "What are you doing?" They all interrogated suspiciously. She grabbed Leaf's hand, a smirk present on her face. "Come on sis. If we can do this dance in front of Mom and Dad, we can do it anywhere." _"Na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na." _"True." Leaf laughed as they raced to the dance floor. "What?" Gary started. "Are?" Drew continued. "They doing?" The other three said at the same time. "I agree." Marina, Melody and their dates, Jimmy and Berry respectively agreed. The twins started dancing, not even crazily either. It as more of swing dancing. "Why are they dancing like a couple?" Paul asked, disgusted. "Dude. They have THE most protective dad in the world. Do you think he would let them dance with boys?" May asked. "I highly doubt he's that protective." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "He shot a bow and arrow at a dude who even looked at Leaf." Misty said with a raised eye brow. "That must suck." Marina said as the chorus blasted and the girls came over. "What are you-" Dawn started but, couldn't finish. Leaf had grabbed her and AnnaLisa had grabbed Misty. They were dancing just like the twins were, now only there was a few more girls on the dance floor doing the same moves. _"The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simps. Shit!" _Came the next line. As all the girls moved to their guys or their best guy friends. Leaf moved to Gary, AnnaLisa to Elijah, Misty to Ash, May to Drew and Dawn to Paul as the lyrics sang _"I guess I'll go sleep with drum boy, at least he'll know how to hit. Woops." _With that they all kissed their cheeks and put their hands out as if to say "What?" and skipped back to the center.

As the song ended, AnnaLisa went back to sit with a bewildered and amused Cross, who was on the ground and laughing, hard. "Th-that was awesome!" She said in a giggle fit. "Attention! Attention please!" The secretary, Mrs. Pellicone said into the microphone, her Australian accent showing. We have to announce the best dressed girl and guy." She said as she opened the boys envelope. The best dress guy is …Ash Ketchum!" She announced as Ash looked up from the snack tray. "Huh?" He asked as he was pushed to the front and sat on a throne. "Now, to make it suspenseful, I will choose a few girls, making sure the winner is in it. Now, you, you, you, you and you." She said pointing to AnnaLisa, Misty, Isabel, Melody and Anabel up. They all came up, AnnaLisa sweat-dropping that she was even called. "Introduce yourselves." She snapped. "Isabel." She said as sweet she could, which ended up scarring Leaf for life. "Anabel." Se tried to be sexy, especially in front of Ash which just made him uncomfortable. "Melody." Melody remarked, her arms crossed. She wanted to be with Barry, not up here. "AnnaLisa." AnnaLisa said, unsure and quietly. "Do a better job of introducing yourself. Say I'm AnnaLisa. Like that." Mrs. Pellicone scolded as AnnaLisa smirked. "I'm AnnaLisa. Like this." She said, perfecting an Australian accent, causing the crowd to snicker. "I'm Misty, Ma'am yes ma'am!" Misty said, saluting, causing laughter among the audience, including Ash and AnnaLisa. "Now the winner is. Misty Waterflower!" She exclaimed as everyone, except AnnaLisa stood shell-shocked.

It was the last dance, a slow one. Everyone was dancing, even the guys. They had asked the new girls to dance, just cause they didn't want to dance with annoying fan girls. AnnaLisa and Elijah however were in the DJ booth, talking. Cross had taken a bathroom break and now AnnaLisa was in the middle and closest to the door was Cross, when AnnaLisa noticed something. A guy was looking at Cross every few seconds. It seems that Elijah noticed too as they both smirked. He had Black hair, green eyes. His name was Jake. AnnaLisa didn't want to take the time to know his last name. "Cross has an admirer!" She sang as Cross looked puzzled. "Who?" She asked. "Jake." Elijah said, pointing to the said boy and Cross blushed. She actually had a faint, well, huge crush on him since he came to this school last year. "Him? No!" She said. She caught a glimpse of him looking at her. It seems that he noticed she was looking at him while he was looking at her, he blushed and looked away. "Go talk!" They both demanded pushing her out.

Meanwhile, Misty and Ash were dancing, not that badly either. Misty kept looking at her feet though. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. "I can't dance that well." She admitted. "It's Ok, just let the beat take over." Ash smiled as she nodded. She looked into his chocolate eyes as he looked into her cerulean eyes. Closer, and closer until, their lips met in a short, yet passionate kiss. Elijah and AnnaLisa saw this and their lips started twitching.

In another part of the gym, Dawn and Paul were dancing, Dawn was very light on her feet, even Paul had to admit that and he somehow felt a strange attraction to her. "S-Sorry your friends made you do this." Dawn muttered, even in her high-heels, she was barely as tall as him. "It's better than dancing with a psycho." He muttered back as she stared up at him, a smiles on her face as she accidentally leant forward and kissed him, to both their shock. It was short, yet sweet which caused AnnaLisa and Elijah to bite their lips harder.

In the other corner of the gym, May and Drew were dancing and talking about contest appeals. "Hmm. Who do you think would make a better appearance. A Snorlax or a Gyrados?" Drew challenged. Snorlax hands down. It's cuter and has better moves." May admitted. "Wow Maple. Didn't know you could be right for once." Drew smirked. "Why you!" She said as she was about to blow up, he handed her a rose. "Don't hurt me." Drew muttered, falsing his scardness as she rolled her eyes. "Come here you grass-head!" She said as she quickly kissed him. AnnaLisa and Elijah started snickering at this.

In the final corner of the gym, Gary and Leaf were dancing, comparing battle strategies when. "Kiss!" Jimmy shouted, pushing Leaf into Gary causing them to connect, with their lips. That sent the two in the DJ booth into a laughing fit.

All we have to do know is check up on Jake and Cross. They were slow-dancing and looking away from each other when AnnaLisa stepped out of the booth and walked up behind Cross. "You'll thank me later." She whispered as she pushed Cross, causing both to fall down and kiss. They were to frozen to move until Jake smirked and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist and her to blush pulling both of them up, she kissed back, wrapping her hands around his neck.

* * *

_**Cross and Jake belong to crossrevolution001, or at least that's what she told me. The songs mentioned are So What - P!nk and Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne. The songs in the bathroom are going to be explained later but, Dawn's ring tone was Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Mya, Missy Elliot and Lil' Kim. **_

_**Questions!**_

_**1.) Who created the songs in the dressing rooms and who did that also gave me the idea for how AnnaLisa and Misty reacted when being told to be introduced better. If you guess it right, a special surprise awaits ye. Hint - check youtube!**_


	9. My Punishment Is The Play!

_**Ok, I literally have this chapter, next chapter and the last chapter TYPED! I will be updating today, and most likely Wednesday and Friday just in case you need to be cheered up during a boring school week and to kick off the weekend. But, they'll be a surprise at the end and most definitely a sequel. Then, they'll be a sequel of that and depending on something, I don't know when I'll post the sequel. I know what it'll be called but, it reveals to much about the final chapter. The contest is going to go on until the end of the next chapter and if no one correctly guesses then, I'll randomly draw a name out of a hat. I do not own Pokemon, the characters or Elijah. I do own Cerulean Academy, AnnaLisa and Steven. David Archuleta belongs to the world.**_

* * *

Ash's POV 

Ugh! I'm so hungry, even though I just had breakfast. I wonder where the girls are. Let's see. Dawn could be doing her make-up. If she wears any which I believe she does. Leaf and May could be sleeping still. Misty could be battling passer-bys. AnnaLisa could be. I don't actually know.

AnnaLisa walked up to us, her monotone face creeping us out. "Wh-whats with the f-face?" Elijah asked, obviously uncomfortable. "The girls aren't coming to school cause of the football jerks." AnnaLisa muttered as we started walking to homeroom. On the way we picked up some _unwanted _passengers. "Can we at least talk?" Steven asked as Elijah gave him a death glare. I'll give ya three guesses to who he likes! Go! "I'll give ya 5 words." AnnaLisa said, facing him. "What? That is insane AnnaLisa." Steven said. "5 words used. Now bye!" She said as she pushed him to the ground and continued walking. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle. 1 on 1. If I win, you and your cousins and your sister give us another chance. If you win we wont bother you for the week." Steven said as AnnaLisa sighed. "No." AnnaLisa said. "I'll battle Rudy." Came the very familiar voice of Misty as she walked up. "Fine." Rudy smirked, as we walked to the stadium. I bet he's thinking this is going to be easy.

As we entered the stadium, a smirk still present on Rudy's face, they got on both ends of the field as we watched. "Starmie, I choose you!" Misty called out the mysterious pokemon out. "Electabuzz!" Rudy called out the electric pokemon. "Type advantage." I muttered. "So?" AnnaLisa asked. "Wow Rudy. Type advantages are so last year." Misty said waving a hand in dismissal. "I'll show you! Thunder punch!" Rudy called. "Psychic!" Misty called but, oddly enough it used it on itself, lifting it upwards as the previously mentioned pokemon's move hit the wall. It was now stuck. "Come on Mist!" I called to her as AnnaLisa and Elijah shared a kind of, knowing look. "Swift to try and get out!" Rudy desperately called. He is desperate if he's fighting Misty. As the pokemon used swift against the wall to break free Misty called the final move of the battle. "Ice beam!" With that, it was frozen. If Rudy withdrew the pokemon, he would lose. If he stayed in battle, he would lose. God, he is such a loser. "Electabuzz, return." Rudy muttered as Misty jumped down and hugged the psychic pokemon. "Thank you so much Starmie!" Misty said, still hugging her pokemon half to death.

AnnaLisa walked up to her cousin. "Misty, you're killing your pokemon." She said as Misty released the star and psychic pokemon. "Return!" Misty cheered. She probably was cheering cause she didn't have to go out with that jerk anymore. "So you've decided to come to school today?" AnnaLisa questioned with a suspicious Look. "Going to school with the jerks is better than staying in our room. Dawn is crying and May is weeping and Leaf is sleeping." Misty explained. "Ugh. Dawn crying? That has to be bad." AnnaLisa said, wrinkling up her nose.

No One's POV

Today, Misty and AnnaLisa agreed to eat normal food, rather than their usual lunch, fish. As the guys sat down they couldn't help but notice the ladies expression. Confused. "What's wrong?" Ash asked putting a hand on Misty's forehead which she quickly pushed away, blushing slightly. "Nothings wrong it's just that." Misty started unsurely. "We've never seen this kind of food before." AnnaLisa finished, in a mono-toned voice. "You've never seen pizza and fries before?" Paul asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't doubt it. I always knew they were dumb." Annabel said. "And I always knew you were a." AnnaLisa started but, Misty gave her a glare. "Don't. Since I'm oldest out of us, I get in trouble when one of us get in trouble." Misty muttered. "Fine." AnnaLisa said. "That's right, back off you slut." Rose sneered, trying to sit in Elijah's lap. "There's one good thing about this." AnnaLisa said, standing up. "Don't." Misty said. "Fine. They're in for a big surprise when I get home though." AnnaLisa muttered. "So you're the head slut? Not a surprise." Annabel smirked as Misty stood, grabbed her pizza and smeared it all on Annabel's head. "You are so going to get it!" Annabel screeched as she flung some fries at her but, it missed and hit Rudy. "Ketchum!" Rudy said as he threw his yogurt at him. "Food fight!" AnnaLisa yelled as she flung her pizza in Gary's face.

After the food fight, everyone was covered in food. Drew and Gary were freaking out about their hair, Ash was eating the food off his body, Paul was in a snickering fit at the other 3 and Elijah was the only one not covered in food, he was under the table reading when Professor Oak barged in, furious and with Annabel tagging along. "Which one of you started this?" He shouted. "Not me!" Elijah said from under the table. "It was." Annabel started. "Me." AnnaLisa said quickly. It wasn't her cousins fault and if Misty got in trouble again then she will get disowned. "I started it." AnnaLisa said as everyone stared at her, shock. "Very well, Mrs. Green. I don't think detention is the right fit for this crime but, I want to see you, your sister and your cousins after school. Today." Professor Oak said as she nodded.

After school, May, Leaf and Dawn had their hoods up and sunglasses on. They looked horrible because they've been crying as they entered his office. "Sit down girls." Professor Oak commanded as they took a seat next to their cousin. "Y-Yes Professor?" May asked, sniffling. She had been crying write before they left and her nose was still running. "Since you 5 are fairly popular around the school." He started but, was soon interrupted. "We are?" Leaf said, in shock. "Yes and it's only your second week." He lightly laughed. "Whatever! Just get on with it!" AnnaLisa groaned in frustration slumping back in her chair. "Well, yes. Anyways. The school's new play, titled Moulin Rouge Love, has no candidates for the 5 leading ladies. I would like you 5 to be them." He said, a slight smirk on his face. "Us?" May asked, shell-shocked. "Yes. I have heard you sing, and you're popular. This could help raise drama's popularity." Oak explained. "Fine." AnnaLisa said as she stood up, picking her bag up along with Mist. "These are the descriptions and names of your characters. I'll let you 5 decide." Professor said, handing Dawn the flash cards before they left.

As they entered their dorm room, they put the flash cards in a hat. "This is fair." Leaf said as she held out the hat to her sister. She closed her eyes and stuck her hand in. As soon as she picked one she sat on it. That's what they always did when they picked out of a hat together. As soon as they all sat on theirs, they looked at each other. "Rock. Paper. Scissors!" They all said at the same time. Everyone, except May chose scissors, while she showed paper. "Fine." She groaned as she got her card. "It reads: Violet Cambers. Aka, Lil' V. The quiet one. She is the oldest of all so, she is often called Mama V by the rest. 18." May groaned, glaring at the card. "Rock Paper Scissors!" The other 4 yelled. This time they all showed paper, except Dawn. She showed scissors again. "No fair!" Dawn whined as she got her card. "Daisy Cambers. She is the third youngest. She is often telling the others to be logic. She will never call Violet, Mama V. 16." Dawn said, eye brow raised. "Rock Paper, Scissors!" They shouted. They all did scissors again, except for Misty, who did Rock. "Rock, Paper Scissors!" The twins shouted. AnnaLisa did paper, Leaf did scissors again. "Ya!" Leaf cheered, getting her card. "Autumn Tizzy." She, along with her younger sister was left on the doorstep of the Moulin Rouge. She only calls Violet Mama V. She has basically no emotion.15." Leaf read, confused. "Rock, Paper Scissors!" Misty and AnnaLisa called. AnnaLisa had Rock and Misty had paper. "Victory." Misty declared. "Paper cannot beat rock." AnnaLisa said. "It does!" Dawn said. AnnaLisa punched Misty in the arm, easy for her, rather hard for anybody else. "Ow! What the hell?" Misty yelled. "Oh, sorry. I thought paper would protect you." AnnaLisa said as she took her card out. "Winter Tizzy. The shyest, youngest and sweetest of all. She is often not getting what others are saying and believes anything is possible. Especially love. 14. This is the exact OPPOSITE of me." AnnaLisa grumbled. "My turn!" Misty smiled. "Summer Cambers. The second oldest and second in command. She is often taking care of the youngest and finds it cute when she gets a new crush every week. 17." Misty read. "What! I get a new crush every week? Damn it!" AnnaLisa cursed.

* * *

_**Next chapter, the male leads and love interests will be revealed. This was just a filler, probably next chapter will too. But, next chapter will have a little something for all you Oldrivalshippers and Ikarishippers ;D Maybe some Contestshippers and Pokeshippers too! I love all my reviewers! **__**Any comments, questions or concerns? If so, review! ^-^**_


	10. Author's Note, Sadly

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS/REVIEWERS!**_

_**No, I am not dead. My interests have been slipping from one thing to another. It went from Pokemon, to Total Drama, to iCarly and back to Pokemon. All through it, however, the interest of VicTORIous has stayed with me, oddly enough. **_

_**The reason my interest went from Pokemon to Total Drama is because Ash needs to learn to stick with one girl and there are alot of plot holes yet to be filled in. I am still waiting for Misty to come back, though.**_

_**The reason my interest went from Total Drama to iCarly is because it went off TV for a while and I've always been a fan of iCarly, particularily Seddie and Seddie episodes were happening then. **_

_**My interest went from iCarly to Pokemon is because the Seddie arc is over, and they broke up, even after saying 'I Love You'. You don't say that if you're braking up. =.=. Also, I noticed that Unova has pretty good pokemon (Like the Gothita chain) and that Iris is actually pretty cool. **_

_**The reason behind me sticking with VicTORIous is because, well, sort of. I honestly don't know. I think it has something to do with me relating to Jade and Cat, and that they actually had a shipping in it for a while (Until they broke up, I WILL GET YOU, DAN!). It also has a few major plot points and it uses a bit of foreshadowing, which is really interesting. **_

_**I am sorry to all of you who thought this was an actual chapter, but, it needed to be done. I have been on this website for more than 2 years, and that's about how long my story, Pokemon Goddess' of the play has been going for. And it only has nine chapters. I will be finishing that story before I will be posting a chapter for Total Drama Alive.**_

_**I might, however, be posting a one-shot. It will be a pokemon one. I am refraining from doing an OC VicTORIous Story because, I don't want alot of stories going at once. **_

_**Not only that, but, I can't write under pressure. Unless it's for class and I know exactly what I'm sopposed to be writing. I only have my teacher depending on me there too. So, I do appreciate how many people read my stories, and that you want me to update, but, I only can when I have ideas. **_

_**I also have writers block. I used to get alot of ideas for stories I used to write for my self from other Fan Fics but, I can't really take them now, can I? I am sorry for the long wait. I am a horrible authoress and I am glad you have stuck with me for this long. **_

_**Here are the estimated wait time for each story:  
**__**Pokemon Goddess' of the Play - A week or two.  
**__**Total Drama Alive - Two weeks to a month  
**__**My Pokemon Oneshot - A week to a month.  
**__**My OC VicTORIous Story - Two Weeks to two months. **_

_**Once again, so sorry! I am very grateful for all of you who have stuck with me for this long. You may PM me to tell me how much I suck, I deserve it. So sorry!**_

_**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**_

_**Your Mew Mew Pachirisu.**_


	11. Practice is Miserable

_**I am so sorry, my lovely little reviewers! I just had skipping interests, as you know. I am also a Starkid and a Gleek now. Yes. It is very weird. Anyways, this will be the second last chapter, considering if I actually add the play, it'll be WAY to long. Sorry! This one contains hilarity (I hope) and the such! I am grateful for all who have stuck with me this long and have given me motivation. The next chapter will be titled, 'Where Are They?'. I am telling you now so, that you can try and figure out what happens, BESIDES the play =.=. I also have a new writing style which I hope you like cause some people have been bugging me about it. Review if you like it! ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Pokemon? If I did, Misty would've never left TT^TT. I also don't own the characters, Cerulean or anything I mention in here which is copy-righted! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

AnnaLisa sighed softly. She, her sister and her cousins have been practicing for the play for weeks, as well as _them._ She sighed deeply. Ash, Paul, Gary, Drew and Elijah just had to be failing the Arts, so they naturally had to be the lead. She remembered when they found out they were going to play opposite them.

_**~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~**_

_The girls were somewhat cheerful, except AnnaLisa. They were glad to have something to keep their minds off of the football jerks. AnnaLisa hated anything girly, like acting, singing and dancing. She also hated her character._

_"Ah! My lovelies!" The drama teacher, Jasmine, cried, looking at them. The girls looked at her excitedly. AnnaLisa knew she had other motives so, instead, she looked at her warily. _

_"Who's playing opposite us?" Dawn cried, excitedly. She really couldn't stand not knowing who her love interest was. _

_"Boys! You may come in now!" Jasmine called, looking happily along to the side of the stage door opposite the one we came through. AnnaLisa was hoping to her daddy that it wasn't the football jerks. As the stage door opened, they all became shocked. The guys who trudged through were Paul, Drew, Ash, Gary and Elijah. _

_"You are failing? I thought that you would just get a good grade for a flip of your hair, Grasshead." May scoffed, rolling her eyes. It was painfully obvious to everyone accept Drew that she liked him. _

_"Yeah, right. What was your name again? Ah, yes! It's April, right? Or maybe June. No, no, I believe it's July, or August. Maybe even February." Drew replied a subtle smirk on his face. Once again, painfully obvious. _

_"Oh, yes. Make fun of me because my name is month. But, just remember this, Hayden. I am one of the girl leads, you are one of the guy leads. I can make you look very bad." May said, glowering at him, as he shut his trap. _

_"Actually, her name isn't February, March, April, June, July, August or even May! In the theatre, she is Violet!" Dawn chimed in, giggling. Her cousins rolled their eyes, groaning. _

_"Our characters. Don't ask." Misty said, answering to the boys' confused looks as they nodded, in understanding. _

_"Now, my actors and actresses! The girls already have their parts figured out, but, how are we going to decide the boys' parts?" Jasmine asked, thoughtfully as Leaf giggled. _

_"Maybe, since the guys just love to tease us, you should put their fate in our hands!" Leaf cried as the girls smirked. _

_"I think that's a fantabulous idea!" Dawn cheered, giggling softly. _

_"Yeah, actually me -. Wait. Did you just say 'fantabulous'? Is that even a word?" AnnaLisa questioned her younger cousin, giving her a look that clearly said that she was going insane. _

_"Yep! It's as much of a word as super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!" Leaf responded to her twin, giggling as her sister rolled her eyes. _

_"You guys are so childish. It's a wonder how no body mistakes you five for seven-year olds." Paul scoffed, looking at the girls with dismay. _

_"Well, one, Shinji. We are clearly NOT guys. Two. I am at least taller than a seven year old, if nothing else and Three, I am the most mature out of all of them and if you insult my sister, you insult me. I don't think you want to do that." AnnaLisa said, as everyone swore they could see a little of her blood red hair in her eyes._

_"We are fully aware you are not guys. There's no need to worry about that!" Elijah said, chuckling nervously as he defended his friends and himself, his braces showing as his nervous smile came. _

_"So you guys have been checking us out? That's just being creepy. I thought we were just friends." Dawn said, crossing her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow to them._

_"No! That's not what he meant! You're confusing me!" Ash cried, holding his head, tears almost forming in his eyes._

_"That's not very hard to do, Ashy-boy!" Misty laughed, trying to smother some with her hand. Ash glared at her and was about to shout something insulting, or at least he thought it was insulting, back when Jasmine cut them off. _

_"This is not the way young adults act! I do think it is a great idea, however, to let the girls figure out your characters." The girls smirked victoriously, the boys were forced to groan. This was going to be a nightmare. "However! The girls must do so in their characters!" Jasmine chimed in at the last second. _

_"Oh my goddess. That is so unfair!" May cried, pouting and turned away from Jasmine, muttering incoharent things. The guys looked at them all weirdly, which caused Leaf to explain. _

_"You see, we all got characters the opposite of us, almost exactly. My name is Autumn. I love Spring. Opposite!" Leaf cried, trying to prove her point. _

_"We are going to start in about five seconds, girls. So be prepared. Five. Four Three. Two. One. Go!" Jasmine cried, as the expressions on their faces all changed. _

_AnnaLisa's emotion imedietly went into a ditzy, rather bubbly face as she started to giggle and play with her hair. Leaf's emotion went to a mono-tone one, which freaked the guys out a bit. Dawn's went to a scolding face as she faced the others. May's went to a quiet and calm face as she crossed her arms over her chest after flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. Finally, Misty's went to a soft smile as she looked at AnnaLisa._

_"Can we choose now? Please? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top!" AnnaLisa begged Jasmine as the guys looked to eachother with a look of suspicion. _

_"AnnaLisa. You don't usually act like that. Is that really your character?" Elijah asked, as AnnaLisa looked at him with a confused face. She pondered for a moment before she giggled and lightly pushed his shoulder._

_"You're so, so silly! I'm not AnnaLisa. Though that is a fairly pretty name. Is it short for something, cause I don't know. Anyways! My name is Winter, Winter Tizzy! And this is my sister, Autumn Tizzy." AnnaLisa giggled and pointed at Leaf, who still had a monotoned face as she walked over to them. _

_"Get away from that creature. You don't know where he's been." Leaf scoffed as she started to drag AnnaLisa away, and she started pouting. _

_"Mama V! Autumn keeps dragging me away! Tell her to stop or she'll be in big trouble!" AnnaLisa cried to May, as May sighed and walked over to the two, glowering at them. _

_"Autumn. Stop dragging your sister away from her friends, it's impolite and rude. Winter. Stop whining. It will get annoying very soon and your new friend won't like you anymore." May remarked, rolling her eyes. Suddenly they saw tears well up in AnnaLisa's eyes as she started to cry really loudly, and over-dramaticly, causing them to cover their ears. _

_"Let's pick now! Please, girls. If you will." Jasmine called over AnnaLisa's wails as she imdietly stopped crying and giggled, skipping over to her and dragging Leaf with her as they got to her, so did the other girls. _

_"Well, Winter. Why don't you pick for Elijah, over there." Jasmine said, holding out five flash cards as if she was planning on doing a trick. AnnaLisa went to grab one from her and stuck her tongue out in concentration. She suddenly picked the third one. She cleared her throat. _

_"Thomas James. Fifteen. Is always up tight and doesn't believe in love. Love interest to Winter Tizzy." AnnaLisa announced as she looked back at the card and giggled, blushing a bit. _

_"And so it is possible to make AnnaLisa blush. I honestly thought she was cold-blooded." Gary said as a look of confusion crossed all of the girls' faces as Leaf scowled at him. _

_"Listen here. I don't know who the hell you are or who you think you are, but she is my younger sister. Her name isn't AnnaLisa. It's Winter. As in the season. And if that was an insult to my baby sister, then you don't want to do it. Ever. Again." Leaf threatened, sending the coldest glare she could muster at him. _

_"O-OK! I'll back off! I'll back off." Gary said, holding his hands up in surrendor as Leaf crossed her arms, still silently glaring at him. _

_"How about you, Autumn. You choose for Gary." Jasmine said, holding up the four remaining cards as Leaf turned her harsh glare to her as a slow smirk came onto her lips. _

_"Gladly. Please let it be the horrible one. Please." Leaf muttered as she slowly took the card, and readit carefully before growling. She threw the card on the floor and stomped on it. May caredully picked it up and started reading._

_"Joey Lactocille. Fifteen. Is an imaculate jokester and loves a chase. Love interest to Autumn Tizzy." May read softly, looking up at Leaf, a small smirk on her face._

_"Oh my god. I have to kiss Leaf? Please, why would I want to kiss her?" Gary replied to the card, rolling his eyes as Leaf walked up to him and kicked him in the shins, muttering a few colourful names for him. _

_"I'll go next. I guess I'll choose for him." May whispered softly as she took the second one and handed it to AnnaLisa, indicating that she was the one to read as she kept looking at Drew. _

_"Righty-o! It says Mark Stewards. Nineteen. He often tells the youngers what to do and what not to do. He is the leader of the five. Love interest to Violet Cambers." AnnaLisa giggled as May's head snapped back to her and took the card and re-read it, glaring at it harshly as Drew chuckled. _

_"I knew you couldn't resist me, June. Oh, sorry. I mean Violet." Drew snickered as Leaf, Dawn, and May hit the back of his head as Misty and AnnaLisa just watched. _

_"You know how annoying it is of you guys to stay in character?" Paul asked, rolling his eyes as AnnaLisa's eyes filled with tears again as she was preparing to wail. Misty soon started soothing her, glaring at Paul. _

_"Daisy. Choose for the loner who made Winter cry. Now." Misty ordered as AnnaLisa calmed down and started to giggle at the glare off Leaf and Gary, and Drew and May were having. _

_"Ok. But, we have to think logically about all of this or-" Dawn started, a finger up in the air as if to prove a point when Misty cut her off. The guys looked at Dawn weirdly except Gary and Drew. _

_"Just pick the damn card!" Misty yelled to her, getting frustrated about how annoying and how she wouldn't listen to her as Dawn grabbed the Fourth card. _

_"FIne. Fine. Don't get to touchy. It reads, Stevie Calpults. Seventeen. He is almost as big of a jokester as Joey. He sometimes takes it to far though. Love Interest to Daisy Cambers." Dawn read and then stared in shock at the card as AnnaLisa giggled. _

_"Where's the logic now?" She asked, as she walked over to her sister, dragging her away to go play patti-cake at the other end of the stage. _

_"Since we already have Winter, Autumn, Daisy and Violet, you must be Summer. Why don't you choose for the remaining boy?" Jasmine asked with a kind smile as she reached the card out for her and Misty took it before she, too, cleared her throat._

_"Jacob Lightser. Eighteen. He doesn't know why he hangs out with the others, except Mark. The two are best friends. Love Interest to Summer Cambers." Misty spoke as she glared at the card and started muttering colourful words._

_"Alright! Me and Drew are best friends! And I'm love interest to Mist?" Ash pondered as the guys looked at him strangely, as he looked back at them with his normal look, one of confusion. _

_"No. I am going to be your love interest. Not whoever this Mist girl is." Misty said, rolling her eyes as Ash gave her an even more confused look._

_"But, you are Mist! Aren't you?" Ash questioned the girl as AnnaLisa and Leaf walked over to them, arguing. Misty had sighed and stepped between the two, giving them a questionous look. _

_"She cheated!" AnnaLisa cried, hugging onto Misty's waist. Leaf rolled her eyes and called AnnaLisa some rather colourful names under her breath. "Mama V! Autumn is calling me bad names!"_

_May sighed as she stepped inbetween all of them as a huge argument broke out. Jasmine soon broke them up, much to the guys' dismay. _

_"You may all brake character! Now!" Jasmine called as the girls all slumped down into a sitting position. _

_**~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~**_

AnnaLisa was wondering around campas. Rehearsals were going all well, until the end. The end part, where all the stupid couples just _**had**_ to kiss. Whenever they tried to practice that part, something would go wrong. It even went as far as someone starting a fire. AnnaLisa sighed. She knew it just had to be the guys' creepy stalkers.

"Hey, Green!" Came a sneered high voice. AnnaLisa mentally groaned as she turned around. Sure enough, it was the person she least wanted to see. Rosalina Shinji. It was obvious, to everyone except Elijah, that she liked him. The rest of the crew had crushes on Gary, Ash, Paul and Drew. AnnaLisa sighed.

"What do you want, Shinji? My life is already horrible enough without the view." AnnaLisa rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion towards them. She was already irritable towards them because everytime it was time to practise the kissing scene, they would interrupt. Her cousins were complaining about not getting enough practise or something she didn't pay attention to.

"Stop trying to steal my boyfriend from me, got it?" Rosalina said, tempermentally. She narrowed her weak glare to AnnaLisa who just laughed at this weak attempt at intimidation.

"Well, you can't spell tempermental without Mental can you?" AnnaLisa snickered and began walking off, enjoying the satisfaction in making fun of her enemies.

"You little bitch! Are you really calling _me_ mental? You should check yourself, at least in a mirror, because you look disgusting. Like usual." Rosalina scoffed, hands on her hips as AnnaLisa just smirked at the comment.

"Jealousy is such an ugly thing to put on. Then again, it's the most you've worn since I have met you." AnnaLisa yelled back, walking towards the Drama Theatre. It was finally the last practice and tonight, it would be the play.

_**~~~~~~~~With Leaf And May~~~~~~~~**_

Leaf sighed. She and May were being lectured about not running through the halls. They were late for the last practice session. Of course they were running. Suddenly, Drew and Gary rounded the corner, walking.

"Mr. Oak. Mr. Hayden. What are you two doing inside while it's such a nice day?" Ms. Cynthia asked them, as she towered over them. Her blonde hair was a slight mess because of the breeze that was blowing through the hall.

"We're on our way to our final rehearsal for our play. We're already late." Gary shrugged as Drew nodded. Then, they both smirked at May and Leaf.

"What're you two doing here?" Drew asked them, while looking at Cynthia. He tried, keyword is tried, to put his charm on for her, but, it failed drastically. She soon stopped her rant to the two girls and left, letting the four of them to walk away.

"So, Lily." Drew started, smirking softly at the brunette as she started to hit him. Leaf sighed. Why? They were right outside the Drama Theatre. He couldn't stand not insulting her for 10 minutes?

"It's! Either! May! Or! Violet! You! Grass! Headed! Jerk!" May cried, hitting him on the arm with her math text book after every word. Leaf managed to finally pry her off of Drew with a little help from Gary. The two sighed.

"Save the flirting for on stage." Gary rolled his eyes as he and Leaf entered. The two looked at them, bewildered. They started to shout at the two of them for even suggesting they would voluntarily flirt with eachother.

_**~~~~~~~~With Dawn And Misty~~~~~~~~~**_

Misty rolled her eyes. Dawn had been talking about shoes, or high heels or something to do with fashion. Misty sighed. She always talked about fashion when she brought up one of Dawn's favourite subjects, Paul. Misty just knew Dawn had a thing for him but, it could never be.

Their parents, the Greek Gods and Godesses, absolutely forbid them from having romantic relationships with mortals. They had made that rule after they had their hearts broken by those stupid jerks.

"Anyways! We should be getting to final practice. Jasmine won't like it if we're late and the show's tonight." Misty said overtop of Dawn's rambling. Dawn immidietly perked up and cheered. She grabbed Misty's hand and started to drag her behind her when they bumped into someone. They fell back on their behinds.

"Watch where you're going, jerk!" Misty said, glaring up at the boy. However, it immidietly subsided as she stared into chocolate brown eyes. It was Ash Ketchum. Beside him was Paul.

"Sorry, Mist! Didn't see you there! We were just heading off to practice." Ash said sheepishly as he held out a hand to help Misty up. Dawn had stood up herself and dusted herself off.

"You and your cousin should watch where you are going, Troublesome!" Paul snapped at Dawn, glaring. Dawn glared back with full intensity. The tension grew thick around the two. So thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"G-Guys! Maybe we should get to practice! We could all go together! Wouldn't that be fun?" Ash replied, optimistically. Misty face-palmed. He is so damn oblivious that he couldn't even notice how much in a love/hate relationship those two were.

"Let's just get this over with." Paul muttered, looking away from Dawn and stalked off. Misty, Ash and Dawn basically had to run to keep up with his longer strides. They were already out of breath by the time they got to the Theatre.

As they entered, they noticed AnnaLisa, Elijah, Leaf, May, Gary, Drew and Jasmine were already there. Gary and Drew were fighting with Leaf and May over some stupid sexist comment they had made, like usual. Elijah, Jasmine and AnnaLisa were just looking on, bemused.

"Ah! Yes! The last of the actors are here! It is time for the final dress rehearsal to begin! Let us begin now!" Jasmine called to everyone as a few cheered, some rolled their eyes and one in particular (AnnaLisa) groaned.

_**~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~**_

AnnaLisa sighed. She was already in her stupid costume. It was stupid because it was a _**DRESS**_. They had gotten her to wear a dress of all things for the play. She sighed. At least all the other girls had to wear it to.

She suddenly shuddered. She had two other costumes. One was basically just wearing clothes with a big purple robe overtop. Real simple and the such. But, her other costume sucked. The guys didn't know the girls had three costumes. The guys didn't know that there was a little surprise. They over-looked that the lines the girls spoke while they were at the show were whited-out and just memorized when to say them. AnnaLisa knew guys were stupid but, that's just plain idiotic.

She sighed deeply, as did the other girls. She couldn't see the boys. They were back stage and the girls were just inside the curtains. They could see the audience but, the audience could not see them. They were about to go on. They thought about what the other Gods and Goddesses would say to them. That they were Pokemon Goddesses of the Play. What fun nicknames.

AnnaLisa sighed. It was her that was first going out. Her stomach turned. Mostly because she was about to act like an idiot in front of her school. A part of her was also nervous for the ending. She and Elijah had to kiss. She had to kiss a mortal, willingly. One of her worst nightmares had to come true!

"Oh god." AnnaLisa groaned. Her sister gave her a reassuring look as they all nodded. Jasmine came to the five and put a hand on AnnaLisa's shoulder and nodded. That indicated it was time for her to go on. She gulped. Slowly she skipped out onto the stage.

* * *

_**I'm going to end it there! Sorry it took me so long to update! I hate myself for it! I know you hate me too but, at least you know that there will be some kissing in the next chapter! -.O, Or will there? I don't know, honestly. I haven't written the chapter yet, or I would've posted it already :P. Thank you, again, for sticking through with me! You are all so nice! I'm going to end my rant here cause it's getting a little long. See you! (Not really, that would be creepy)**_


End file.
